Marrying Her & Him
by YeolClan
Summary: Just Chansoo Fanfiction, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and their baby Sehun. kadang kaihun. Moment (chapter 9.10.11) is out... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Marrying Her**

**Chanyeol about his Wife (Do Kyungsoo)**

* * *

Menikah?

Ya… aku tak pernah membayangkan akan menikahi gadis, akh tidak… sejak semalam dia bukan gadis lagi. Do Kyungsoo. Kami menikah kemarin dan ini hari pertama kami menjadi sepasang suami istri. Lucunya sekarang aku berada di apartemennya. Dia tidak mau pindah ke apartemenku karena otomatis ia harus menata ulang dapur kesayangannya.

"Park… ayo sarapan…"

Dengar bagaimana dia memanggilku. Ayolah… tidak bisakah sedikit romantis padaku.

"Soo…"

Aku duduk di kursi meja makan yang biasa kami gunakan selama beberapa tahun untuk makan bersama. Aku selalu menumpang makan disini.

"uhm…" Dia menghentikan acara menuang susu untuku.

"benar tidak ingin bulan madu?"

"kenapa? Kau kan harus kerja… lebih baik tidak usah… tapi jika kau memaksa tak apa… uangnya boleh kau kasih padaku lalu aku tabung dan kapan-kapan bisa untuk kita berlibur atau kita buat sesuatu yang lebih menguntungkan…"

"aku bisa cuti selama yang aku mau…"

"makanlah dulu aku lapar…"

Si jutek kembali ke aslinya. Ia memakan serealnya tanpa peduli suaminya ini sedang memandangnya kesal.

* * *

**Saat berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo**

Aku menyukai gadis jutek itu karena sudah ketergantungan padanya sejak sekolah menengah atas. Aku berantakan dan dia super cinta kerapihan. Ibu ketua kelas itu akan memakiku saat aku sampai di kelas dengan waktu masuk yang sudah telat. Sebelum guru masuk dia akan menceramahiku tentang pentingnya berpakaian rapi, menyisir rambut, dan tentu saja jangan melupakan merisleting tas.

"kalau ada yang memasukan barang yang tidak-tidak ke dalam tas-mu saat dijalan tadi kau bisa masuk kantor polisi Park…"

Dia senang sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan Park. Semua memanggilku Chanyeol, dia sendiri yang suka seenaknya.

"Park… piketmu hari kamis dan ingat kau tidak boleh kabur!"

Ia begitu cerewet. Setiap minggu mengingatkan jadwal piketku yang seenaknya ia atur tanpa minta persetujuanku, padahal hari Kamis pulang sekolah ada jadwal latihan bandku.

"ingat aku meminjamkan catatanku ini karena tidak ingin ada anak kelas ini yang ketinggalan pelajaran dan reputasiku sebagai ketua kelas terbaik hancur karena satu orang…"

Menjelang ujian tengah semester ia sudah menyiapkanku pinjaman catatan lengkapnya karena aku memang sering membolos karena beberapa festival band yang aku ikuti.

"Kyungsoo-ya… bagaimana kalau kita berkencan saja?"

"hah?"

"kau ketua kelas lagi kan tahun ini dan kita sekelas lagi… ini sangat menguntungkan untuku… karenamu aku tak pernah kena marah guru karena kau selalu merapihkan penampilanku dulu sebelum gur dating…. Nilai ujianku tak hancur karena catatanmu… dan ya…"

"apa?"

"sepertinya omelanmu itu selalu berputar di kepalaku… bahkan setiap pagi yang jadi alarmku kan dirimu… apa kau tidak merasa akan lebih baik jika kita berkencan saja?"

"…"

Kyungsoo tak pernah menjawab tapi aku artikan iya saja.

Ya, dulu setiap pagi dia memang selalu meneleponku untuk membangunkanku agar aku tidak kesiangan. Walaupun aku sering bolos karena festival band tapi setengah hari aku biasanya masuk dulu dan mengisi absensi, itu lebih baik kata kyungsoo daripada aku bolos seharian tanpa kabar. Dan ini akan berlanjut sampai kelas tiga nanti.

"ahhh pacarku cantik sekali…"

Dipuji begitu Kyungsoo langsung manyun. Hari ini aku bilang padanya baru memenangkan lomba untuk band jadi kami dapat honor. Aku ingin mengajaknya kencan dan dia datang cantik malam ini.

"aku datang karena lapar bukan karenamu…"

"iya… terserah…"

Pipi gembilnya yang memerah akan semakin merah jika dia mengamuk karena aku ledek. Jadi biarkan saja.

Mungkin benar dia datang karena lapar bukan karenaku. Lihat saja dari tadi kami berpindah dari satu pedagang makanan ke pedagang makanan lain. Dia seperti tidak ada rasa kenyang, tapi ini lucu. Saat berjalan entah dia sadar atau tidak, tangannya terus menggenggam tanganku.

Setelah capek berkeliling mala mini kami memutuskan minum sebentar sambil menikmati udara malam di pinggirn sungai Han.

"Park… bisakah kau berhenti dulu dari bandmu untuk semester depan? Kita harus ujian universitas dan mulai kelas sampai malam…" Ia menatapku.

"akan kupertimbangkan…"

"jika kau ingin mempertimbangkannya… yang harus kau pikirkan jangan hanya bandmu… pikirkan orang tuamu juga…" lirihnya.

"akan kulakukan…" Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin dan dia mendecih. Aku menggeser posisiku dan menyingkirkan kantong berisi kaleng minuman ke depan kami. "soo…" panggilku pelan. Saat dia menoleh aku pun menciumnya. Ya, hanya kecupan biasa tapi di dalamnya benar-benar tersimpan kasih sayang yang selama ini aku simpan untuknya.

Dia mendorongku pelan dan mencoba menghindari pandanganku.

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu Soo…"

Aku menyuruh Kyungsoo datang ke acara festival band terakhir yang aku ikuti sebelum aku berhenti sejenak untuk konsentrasi pada ujian kelulusan nanti. Dia datang dan tersenyum melambaikan tangannya padaku begitu aku akan tampil.

"kau suka lagunya?" tanyaku begitu kami pulang.

"hemmm…"

"itu tadi untukmu…"

"…"

* * *

Jadilah Chanyeol yang sekarang focus pada ujiannya. Selain sekolah yang sampai malam, akhir pecan juga aku habiskan dengan les gratis pada Kyungsoo. Berkencan di toko buku atau perpustakaan. Walaupun terdengar membosankan tapi itu begitu romatis. Melihat Kyungsoo menerangkan soal matematika, tangannya yang bergelayut manja saat kami membeli buku, atau dia yang bingung dan sedikit manja ketika bingung menentukan buku mana yang harus dibeli. Ah, Kyungsoo-ku sangat imut, menggemaskan, cantik, dan aku sangat suka memeluknya tiba-tiba. Walaupun berujung pada tendangan di lututku.

"kau tidak tahu Soo… menedang lutut pria bisa berbahaya bagi masa depannya…"

"apanya yang berbahaya… kau bukan pemain bola Park…"

"bukan itu… itu berbahaya bagi kesehatanku sebagai pria… bagaiman jika kita menikah nanti aku…"

"menikah? Cih…"

"ya… kau pikir kau tidak akan menikah denganku?"

"memangnya kau berpikir aku akan menikah denganmu?"

"tentu saja dan harus! Ingat setelah lulus aku akan kuliah, kerja… dan menikah denganmu…"

"apa yang membuatmu ingin menikah denganku…?"

"tidak tahu… dan aku takut jika tahu alasannya saat yang aku tahu itu tidak ada lagi padamu aku tidak mencintaimu lagi…"

"perayu ulung…"

"ya… aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan gadis manapun kan… kau tahu itu…"

"dank au juga harus tahu… karenamu aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan pria manapun… jadi awas saja kalau kau tidak menepati janjimu… jangan sampai aku tidak menikah dengan siapapun!"

Ancaman dan penerimaan!

* * *

**Kyungsoo Hamil**

Setelah menikmati masa pernikahan kurang lebih tiga bulan dan isinya selain acara mesra-mesraan, aku dan Kyungsoo selalu mengisinya dengan acara ribut. Bumbu pernikahan, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Jika hari pertama masih seputar bulan madu yang tidak terjadi karena Kyungsoo menolak, hari selanjutnya terjadi karena Kyungsoo pergi dengan teman-temannya sampai malam tanpa kabar, hari selanjutnya karena aku harus pergi ke luar negeri beberapa hari dan Kyungsoo ngambek karena merasa tidak diajak padahal aku mengusulkan agar ini jadi ajang bulan madu saja dan dia ikut, tapi Kyungsoo menolak. Ia ingin tahu bukan ingin ikut.

Ini bulan ketiga dan pagi ini dimulai dengan sebuah keributan dimana Kyungsoo sepertinya sedang badmood.

"sayang aku berangkat…"

"hmmm…"

Tidak ada ciuman pagi ini? Nona Kyungsoo sedang tidak boleh diganggu.

Harusnya jam 10 aku sedang rapat dengan investor tapi yang ada sekarang sedang buru-buru menyetir ke rumah sakit. Tetangga kamar apartemen meneleponku, katanya ia menemukan Kyungsoo pingsan di lobby.

"selamat Tuan… istri anda sedang mengandung saat ini…"

Aku akan jadi ayah?

* * *

"Soo… ingat kalau ingin apapun bilang padaku… sakit apapun walaupun terasanya tidak menyakitkan tetap harus bilang… pokoknya jangan melakukan apapun yang membuat kau lelah…"

"Park…"

Aku sedang berpidato panjang lebar dan dia hanya mendeik dengan menyebut namaku saja aku langsung diam. Ya, aku sedang khawatir pada istriku, apa itu salah?

Di bulan kelima kehamilan, Kyungsoo mengalami sedikit masalah makan padahal tri semester awal dia baik-baik saja.

"ingin ganti jus?" tanyaku. Kyungsoo masih muntah saja setelah meminum jus strawberry yang menggantikan susunya pagi ini.

"Park…" suaranya terdengar lemah. "hiks…"

"ya… kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"…" dia menggeleng,

Lalu?

"aku ingin tidur…"

Baiklah,

Lalu?

"peluk aku dan saat aku bangun jika kau tidak memeluku seperti ini jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi…!"

Ketika ingin sesuatu yang romantic seperti itulah Kyungsoo. Selalu ada ancaman di dalamnya.

Kini, ketika bulan kesembilan itu datang, apa yang kami nantikan pun hadir.

Park Sehun lahir ke dunia.

* * *

Mau Kyungsoo POV?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kyungsoo about her hubby... Park Chanyeol**_

* * *

"apa hummm… anak ayah sudah mulai nakal hemmm…"

Pagi yang indah. Tidak terlalu buruk walaupun bangun kesiangan ketika menemukan suamiku sedang mengajak bayi kami bermain.

* * *

Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol namanya. Bukan seorang pria sempurna, namun pria yang mampu melengkapi seorang Do Kyungsoo. Aku heran bagaimana dia bisa bertahan menghadapi diriku yang bahkan menurut diriku sendiri begitu keterlaluan.

Dari pertama mengenalnya aku selalu memperlakukannya tidak seperti seorang teman. Setiap pagi aku memarahinya, siang hari aku mengomelinya, dan sore hari menceramahinya. Bagaimana tidak… aku seorang ketua kelas dan diantara semua anak di kelas kami hanya dia yang selalu datang terlambat. Lebih parah lagi dia selalu datang dengan seragam yang acak-acakan, rambut seperti tidak disisir, tas dengan risleting terbuka. Akh… seumur hidupku aku tak pernah menemukan orang seberantakan dirinya.

"Park… kau tahu kan setiap tahun ada penilaian kelas… dan karena kau bisa-bisa reputasiku hancur… bisakah kau bangun lebih pagi sedikit jadi tidak terlambat… dan apa kau tak punya sisir di rumah… cermin juga… dan apa kau tak pernah berpikir jika di jalan ada orang jahat yang ingin mencuri isi tas mu atau mereka memasukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak… kau bisa berakhir di kantor polisi…"

"ini nomor ponselku… kau boleh meneleponku pagi-pagi buta sesuka hatimu agar aku bangun…"

Dasar si jangkung satu itu.

Jadilah setiap pagi aku harus meneleponnya, menjadi alarmnya.

* * *

"ini…"

Sore itu sehabis piket kelas dimana kami tepatnya aku yang sengaja mengelompokan piketnya bersama agar dia tidak berani kabur, aku memberikan satu kotak yang isinya sisir, weker, dan ikat pinggang.

"aku harap kau mau berubah Park…"

Tapi, Park Chanyeol tetaplah Park Chanyeol yang kata para siswi wajahnya tampan. Tampan apanya, dia hanya tahu tertawa, meremehkan, dan kadang-kadang membuatku marah. Dia selalu berhasil membuatku ingin mati berdiri.

Tepat saat kelas dua dia mengajaku berkencan. Dia merasa, aku adalah malaikat yang membuatnya tetap berada di sekolah itu. Aku tak pernah mengiyakan tapi kenapa juga tak pernah menolaknya. Aku rasa Chanyeol memang punya matra yang selalu membuatku tidak bisa mengiyakan ataupun menolak. Dan baginya diamku selalu diartikan 'iya'.

"ayo…"

Dia menarik tanganku seenaknya. Rasanya memalukan setiap kali ada siswa di koridor yang menatap kami meskipun itu tersenyum. Coba saja Chanyeol tak pernah memberi tahu kalau aku sekarang kekasihnya semua tak akan seperti ini.

"kita mau kemana?"

Dia membawaku terus berjalan dan setahuku ini menuju studio music yang selalu ia ceritakan padaku.

"diam saja…"

Ya, lebih baik diam dan ikuti kemana dia membawaku sekarang.

Dia membawaku ke studio music seperti dugaan awal. Tapi, tidak ada siapapun disana, ia juga hanya mengambil gitarnya saja dan langsung ingin mengantarku pulang.

"akhirnya aku tahu rumahmu…" ia tersenyum meledekku.

"lalu kalau sudah tahu mau apa?"

"mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang…"

"cih… bangun pagi saja tidak bisa bagaimana bisa menjemputku…"

"aku akan berusaha sayang… dan simpan ini…"

Sayang? Lalu apa ini? Ia memberikan gitarnya padaku.

"gitar ini barang kesayanganku satu-satunya… tapi kurasa sekarang aku ingin memberikannya padamu…"

"lalu kau mau main gitar pakai apa? Dan kenapa harus aku?"

"tenang saja… aku masih ada satu lagi… hanya saja kau sepertinya perlu sesuatu untuk mengingatku setiap hari…"

"ya… tanpa gitar ini aku bisa selalu mengingatmu… aku selalu khawatir bagaimana nilai kelas kita akhir tahun mengingat setiap hari kau selalu membuat masalah…"

"kupastikan kau akan memeluk gitar ini setiap malam…"

"cih…"

"sekarang masuklah… "

Saat aku akan membuka pintu pagar rasanya aku ingin mati berdiri saat itu juga, Chanyeol mencium pipiku dan si jangkung itu langsung kabur dengan tawa yang bisa kudengar.

* * *

**Kutukannya benar terjadi,** aku hampir setiap hari memeluk gitar itu. Kenormalanku seperti habis dimakan Chanyeol. Orang mungkin bertanya apa aku mencintai Chanyeol atau tidak? Melihat sikapku padanya yang jauh sekali dari kata sopan atau sebagaimana gadis yang mencintai kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Tidak, aku tidak tahu bukan tidak mencintainya.

Saat memarahi Chanyeol bukannya kebencian yang aku berikan hanya… kupikir itu seperti kepedulian pada teman sekelas, tapi terkadang aku selalu merasa dia sangat…

Bayangkan saja, ketika kau marah-marah dan dia malah menatapmu lembut, dan walaupun meledek, tak jarang dia sambil memberikanmu senyuman.

Jika awalnya bertemu Chanyeol biasa-biasa saja, keadaan kini berubah. Aku selalu ingin terlihat cantik meskipun itu hanya sedikit, marah-marahku juga kadang tidak terkontrol karena kekesalanku padanya bercampur dengan kupu-kupu diperut yang selalu berhasil menerjang dinding perutku saat bersama pria itu. Bersamanya membuat detak jantungku berlebihan.

Ketika akhirnya kami menginjak bangku kuliah. Aku dan dia menyewa apartemen masing-masing. Dia tak pernah mencintai gadis lain sepertinya begitu pun aku. Ya, sepertinya dia memegang janji untuk menikahiku kemudian.

**Aku dikenalkan pada orang tuanya.**

"Chanyeol-ii bilang omonim orang yang suka memasak… tentu saja aku senang mendengarnya… ketika menikah nanti dan bosan di rumah aku bisa kemari dan memasak bersama omonim…"

Chanyeol sepertinya ingin tertawa saat aku menyebut namanya 'Chanyeol-ii'. Selama ini aku dengan tak sopannya selalu memanggil namanya 'Park…' bukannya tak sopan tapi aku rasa semua gadis begitu menyukai memanggilnya Yeol-ii, Chanyeol-ii… sementara saat itu aku sedang marah pada Chanyeol, jadilah aku keterusan memanggilnya 'Park' tapi menurutku itu terdengar romantic sekarang, karena panggilanku untuknya berbeda dengan panggilan orang lain.

Romantis?

Chanyeol sebetulnya sangat romantic tapi aku selalu menghancurkannya. Aku terbilang sangat pasif dan mendadak tidak percaya diri ketika Chanyeol melakukan hal romantic untuku. Jadilah bawaannya marah-marah.

Begitu pun saat aku ingin Chanyeol melakukan hal romantic untukku, aku akan mengakhirinya dengan ancaman.

"Park…"

"hemmm…"

"apa di laptopmu ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari pada istrimu?"

Jujur saja aku kesal. Kami baru seminggu menikah dan dia sudah sibuk lagi dengan pekerjaannya bahkan ketika di rumah, waktunya istirahat.

Salah aku yang tidak menyetujui pergi bulan madu. Ya, itu salahku. Aku pikir sayang sekali jika bulan madu hanya seminggu walaupun aku tahu dia bisa cuti selama yang ia mau. Aku ingin bulan madu mengelilingi Eropa selama mungkin.

"maaf sayang… sebentar ya… Jongin sudah menunggu datanya…" ujarnya lembut dan menggusak rambutku.

"terus saja kerjakan dan jangan harap besok aku mau bangun pagi menyiapkan keperluanmu…"

Ya, aksi ngambek. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Tak ada pria sepeti Chanyeol di dunia ini yang akhirnya mampu membuatku menarik kalimat ancaman bodoh itu. Saat aku memunggunginya, tak lama sudah ada yang memeluku dan berbisik…

"tidurlah dengan nyenyak… cukup berada di sisiku saat bangun tidur besok itu yang paling penting dibandingkan kau menyiapkan perlengkapanku…"

Aku tahu, sampai aku terlelap dengan benar dia akan sepeti ini, memeluku dengan erat, mengelus rambutku, dan jika tidak berusaha menyanyikan lagu cinta untukku dia akan menggumamkan apapun isi hatinya untukku.

Aku tak pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol' aku hanya selalu mengatakan padanya 'kau pria terbaik yang akan menjadi ayah anaku nanti…'

* * *

"apa aku bangun sangat siang?"

Chayeol pun langsung berbalik dari acaranya mengobrol dengan Sehun, bayi kami yang bahkan baru menghirup udara di rumah ini belum ada satu minggu.

"ani… kalau masih ngantuk tidur saja… biar aku yang menjaga Sehun…"

"Park… kau harus ke kantor kan… dan Ya Tuhan ini sudah siang…"

"tenang saja… aku sudah mengambil cuti satu minggu…"

"cuti?"

Apalagi kali ini. Kemarin saat aku di rumah sakit dia sudah cuti dan sekarang cuti lagi.

"ya… aku yang melahirkan kenapa kau yang cuti…"

Aku mencubit pingganggnya.

"aish…" dia tersenyum sangat lembut. "kau selalu bilang aku pria terbaik untuk jadi ayah dari anakmu… anak kita bukan? Tapi… saat kemarin malam aku pulang… melihatmu kelelahan… seharian kau bukan hanya mengurus Sehun tapi rumah juga… aku merasa jadi pria terburuk yang pernah ada…"

"kenapa?"

"saat istriku sedang berjuang untuk rumah dan anaknya… aku di kantor masih bisa tertawa bersama teman-temanku… aku belum bisa meringankan tugas istriku…"

"ya… kenapa bicara seperti itu…"

Aku ingin menangis tapi gengsi.

"suatu hari… mungkin kau akan berpikir aku belum cukup baik sebagai ayah bagi anak kita… tapi kau benar-benar ibu terbaik yang ada…"

Lupakan gengsi dan peluk Chanyeol saat ini juga. Aku, Do akhhh Park Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol.

* * *

**Bonus**

Sehun dan Adik Bayi

"ibu… pokoknya aku ingin adikkkk…" Sehun tidak mau makan malah menjerit.

"makan dulu…"

"adik dulu…"

"makan…"

"adik…"

"makannn…"

Akhirnya acara saling meminta itu berakhir dengan pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Ayah Sehun pulang.

"ayahhh…"

Si kecil girang dan meninggalkan ibunya di meja makan.

"kenapa hummm…" Chanyeol menggendong Sehun dan menciumi wajahnya.

"ibu jahat… aku minta adik tidak dikasih…"

"apa?"

"ahhh… kau bujuk dia makan ya… aku pusing…" Kyungsoo datang mengambil jas dan tas kerja Chanyeol lalu masuk ke kamar.

"kau minta apa?" Chanyeol kembali pada Sehun.

"adik…"

"kenapa tiba-tiba minta adik?"

"paman Kris bilang aku harus punya adik agar punya teman di rumah…"

"Ya Tuhan… dan…?"

"kalau tidak dikasih adik aku tidak mau makan…"

Lihatlah, Sehun memasang wajah ngambeknya. Turunan dari Kyungsoo.

"kalau kau sakit mana bisa punya adik…"

"jadi?"

"harus makan…"

Chanyeol membawa gendongannya menuju ruang makan.

"memangnya kalau aku makan… adik akan datang…"

"hemmm… kalau kau jadi anak yang penurut pada ayah dan ibu… kami akan bahagia dan adik bisa datang…"

"kapan datangnya?" Sehun semangat. "besok?"

"ayah tidak bisa memastikan…"

"kenapa?"

"Sehun harus membujuk ibu…"

"kenapa aku… tadi saja ibu malah marah…"

"makanya… kau bujuk ibu jika ingin punya adik ya… Sehun harus baik-baik pada ibu…"

"apa adik itu punyanya ibu?"

"emmm…" Chanyeol berpikir… bingung. "sayang…" pada akhirnya ia berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin Oppa Tersayang

"aku ingin Jongin oppa yang menjemputku…"

Sehun, anak kelas 3 SD itu merengek pada ayahnya yang baru saja mengantarkannya sampai gerbang sekolah.

"jongin ahjushi dan ayah siang ini ada rapat… ibu akan menjemputmu… jadi jangan melakukan hal aneh… kau mau nanti ada yang menculikmu…"

"tapi aku ingin jongin oppa…"

"dan berhenti memanggilnya oppa Hunna… dia itu ahjushi… ingat juga… jangan terlalu manja padanya… dia akan segera menikah…"

"ayah jahat… aku benci kau… Park…" Sehun merengut dan membuat ayahnya melotot.

"siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu?"

"ibu selalu seperti itu jika marah pada ayah dan habis itu ayah selalu menuruti ibu… kenapa aku tidak boleh…"

Chanyeol rasa perdebatan di gerbang sekolah ini harus segera diakhiri. Ia mencium kening putrinya dan memanggil guru penjanga untuk mengntarkan Sehun ke kelasnya.

"hallo…"

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar di seberang sana.

"sayang… pulang nanti kita bicara… Sehun sudah mulai meniru kelakukanmu…"

"kelakuanku?"

"baru saja dia memanggilku 'Park…'"

"benarkah?"

"ya… dan tolong bujuk dia agar berhenti manja pada Jongin… aku geli mendengarnya memanggil Jongin oppa…"

"kau cemburu pada Jonging atau sebaliknya?"

"ya…"


	3. Chapter 3

Moment:

* * *

**Pertengkaran Pertama**

* * *

Chanyeol sangat kesal. Dalam seminggu, hari jumat ia berikan 'me time' untuk Kyungsoo bebas pergi kemanapun dengan siapapun. Tapi, jam 9 malam sudah harus di rumah dan tentu saja sampai di tujuannya hari itu jangan sampai tak mengabari apapun.

Jumat ini Kyungsoo tidak melakukan itu.

Mereka belum lama menikah, tiga minggu juga belum. Seharunya mereka bulan madu, bukan salah satunya sudah mengantor lagi seperti chanyeol. Sedikitnya, karena masalah sepele pasti terjadi pertengkaran dan mungkin ini masalah besar pertama mereka.

Tadi pagi saat ditanya, Kyungsoo bilang akan bertemu salah satu teman dekatnya, Baekhyun. Mereka akan belanja dan entah apalagi, Chanyeol terlalu pelupa untuk mengingat acara perempuan. Tapi, ini sudah jam 10 malam. Bahkan dari jam 4 sore ia sudah kembali dari kantornya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ada kabar. Ponselnya mati begitu juga ponsel temannya.

Kekesalannya sudah memuncak. Ia takut jika Kyungsoo pulang mereka akan bertengkar. Tapi, dibawa tidur pun ia tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Sampai akhirnya jam 12 malam itu pintu apartemen terbuka.

Kyungsoo yang baru masuk sedikit lega. Lampu ruang tamu sudah mati, mungkin Chanyeol sudah tidur. Begitu pikirnya. Artinya ia aman.

Ia tidak tahu saja, suaminya itu sedang memperhatikannya.

"kalau kau pikir menikah membuatmu tidak bisa pergi seharian dengan temanmu… kita tidak usah menikah dari awal… kau bebas pergi sesuka hatimu… tanpa kabar sampai mau pulang pagi pun juga terserah…"

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas dari belakangnya. Chanyeol belum tidur. Nada bicaranya sangat menakutkan dan kata-katanya…

Kyungsoo tidak berani berbalik. Ia hanya mendengar dentuman keras pintu yang dibanting. Sepertinya Chanyeol masuk ke kamar tamu.

Kyungsoo takut… tapi ia tidak mau kalah begitu saja dari suaminya yang sedang marah. Ia tidak tidur sama sekali sampai pagi ini. Ia hanya pura-pura meringkuk di tempat tidur mendengarkan bantingan keras pintu kamar, pintu lemari, hingga pintu kamar mandi. Lama-lama ia juga kesal. Chanyeol sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali sepertinya.

"kalau kau pikir pintu itu tidak punya perasaan dan kau bisa banting-banting seenaknya kau salah Park Chanyeol… kau membanting pintu karena kesal padaku… jadi lampiaskan saja padaku jangan pada pintu itu…"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Ia baru saja mengambil baju kerjanya. Padahal ini hari sabtu..

"kau peduli pada pintu tak berperasaan ini dibandingkan aku? Oh aku lupa ini apartemenmu… maaf…"

"…"

"aku tidak peduli lagi mulai sekarang kau akan pergi kemana dengan siapapun juga jika itu yang kau inginkan…"

"ya… Park Chanyeol… bahkan kau belum mendengar pejelasanku…"

"penjelasan? Pembelaan diri? Aku tidak butuh… di sini kau yang salah… kau selalu benar sendiri kan dari dulu…"

"kau…"

"ya… aku juga pria yang punya harga diri… aku juga perlu dihormati… tidak mungkin seumur hidup aku mengalah padamu terus… apalagi posisimu sekarang istriku… setidaknya hormati aku sebagai suamimu…"

"menurutmu aku tak pernah menghormatimu? Menurutmu aku tak pernah menghargai perasaanmu…"

"benar… kau selalu semaumu sendiri dan selalu ingin menang sendiri… apa kau tak pernah menyadarinya?"

Chayeol tidak jadi memakai baju kerjanya. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan membanting pintu kembali.

Kyungsoo menangis? Tentu saja.

* * *

"hyung mau sampai kapan disini?" Tanya Jongin sambil memakan pizzanya.

"ini apartemenku kan jadi ya terserahku…" Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya sambil menggusakan dirinya di sofa.

"tapi Kyungsoo noona pasti sedih sekarang… masa menikah baru beberapa minggu sudah bertengkar lagi…"

"dia tak akan sedih hanya karena aku pergi... saat pacaran saja aku sengaja tak meneleponnya berhari-hari dia tak mencariku… jangan-jangan dia tidak pernah mencintaiku…"

"kalau tidak mencintaimu kenapa dia mau menikah denganmu… ini beda cerita hyung… sekarang kalian sudah menikah…"

"memangnya kau tau apa anak kecil… sudah lebih baik kau belajar sana… bukankah senin kau harus ujian… ah ya… rabu kau bantu aku di kantor…"

"baik… terserah kau saja… aku tak akan ikut campur… tapi kurasa kau membuat Kyungsoo noona sedih sekarang… ada masalah bukan diselesaikan malah kabur…"

Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia butuh mendinginkan kepalanya sekarang.

* * *

"mwo?"

"pokoknya hari ini aku akan tidur di sini…"

"bagaimana kalau Chanyeol pulang nanti lalu dia mencarimu…"

"biarkan saja…"

"kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian…"

"aku ingin dia yang minta maaf… kemarin dia membentakku…"

"tapi kita juga kan salah…"

"setidaknya dia harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu… sudahlah ikhlas tidak ikhlas kau tamping aku dulu ya… aku tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah orangtuaku…"

* * *

"hyung… kyungsoo noona tak ada…"

"kau yakin…?"

"tentu saja… kalau dia menyangka aku dirimu itu juga tidak mungkin hyung… kau kan bisa langsung masuk…"

"ya sudah tak apa… kau kembali saja pulang cepat…"

Chanyeol menutup panggilannya. Tadi ia menyurh jongin ke apartemen Kyungsoo mengambilkan baju kerjanya untuk besok. Dan katanya Kyungsoo tidak ada. Benar-benar membuat pusing.

"apa dia pulang ke rumah orangtuanya… tapi tidak mungkin… perjanjiannya tidak ada pulang ke rumah orangtua membawa masalah setelah menikah kan…" ia beradu argument dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kesibukannya beradu argument itu akhirnya harus diakhiri saat ponselnya berbunyi.

"oh… jadi dia di tempatmu…"

"sebetulnya Kyungsoo melarangku menghubungimu atau jika kau bertanya memberitahumu… tapi aku yang tahu kejadian kemarin merasa bertanggung jawab juga…"

"…"

"kemarin kami seharian jalan-jalan… lalu karena kelelahan kami mampir ke sauna untuk sekedar bersantai… kami ketiduran dan lupa mengaktifkan ponsel… kami sadar ketika sudah malam… jadi…"

"arraso… sepertinya kemarin aku yang salah…"

"ani… sepertinya Kyungsoo juga merasa sangat bersalah… dan lagi… ini pertami kalinya aku mendengar kyungsoo menangis… dari tadi ia menyuruhku meninggalkannya sendirian dan aku mulai mendengar ia menangis sejak tadi… aku hanya khwatir jadi aku meneleponmu…"

"dia menangis?"

"nde… kau tahu kan dia punya gengsi yang tinggi untuk mengatakan perasaannya padamu… dia sangat menghargaimu selama ini… kau satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatnya menangis Chanyeol…"

"aku akan ke tempatmu sebentar lagi…"

"baiklah… Kurasa Kyungsoo juga meginginkan hal itu…"

* * *

"hyung… kau dimana?"

Jongin baru saja sampai dengan dua dus pizza pesanan Chanyeol tapi orang itu sekarang malah lenyap.

"nanti ku telepon lagi… aku sedang buru-buru…"

"pizzanya?"

"kau habisakan saja…"

Panggilan pun terputus.

"dasar hyung gila… dia memang menggajiku tapi tidak dengan menyuruhku menghabiskan uang untuk pizza ini… bagaimana aku memakannya sendirian.

* * *

Baekhyun lega ketika Chanyeol datang ke apartemennya. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol menemui Kyungsoo di kamarnya langsung, ia sendiri akan keluar agar suami istri itu bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Yang pertama Chanyeol lihat begitu membuka pintu kamar adalah Kyungsoo yang tertidur memeluk guling. Ia mendekat dan jongkok agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah istrinya. Seperti lupa apa yang terjadi semalam, ia tersenyum mengusap pipi Kyungsoo, ia juga bisa merasakan masih ada bekas air mata di sana. Ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

Sepetinya ia berhasil mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo.

"kau…" begitu sadar Kyungsoo langsung merengut dan bangun.

"nde… ini Park Chanyeol yang bodoh…"

"mau apa kau kesini…"

"menjemputmu…"

"aku tidak mau…" Kyungsoo enggan melihat wajah Chanyeol, jadi ia menatap ke lain arah.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

Kyungsoo menang?

"seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu dulu bukan main bentak-bentak saja…"

Belum selesai Chanyeol menjelaskan, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"ani… aku yang salah… benar katamu… selama ini aku egois… aku tak pernah menghargaimu aku…"

Ya, Chanyeol berhasil membuat Kyungsoo diam. Cukup dengan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"apa kata-kataku menyakitimu?"

"…" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "tapi itu semua benar…"

"aku benar-benar marah kemarin… emosiku tidak terkontrol…"

"tapi semuanya benar… aku memang tidak jadi istri yang kau harapkan…"

Benar kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo jadi cengeng sekarang.

"ani… kau perempuan terbaik yang pantas jadi istriku…"

"tapi aku mengecewakanmu kan?"

"ani… kemarin emosiku yang berkata buka diriku… aku tidak pernah berkeinginan membuatmu menangis seperti ini…"

"katakan apa yang harus kurubah Park… aku takut…"

"takut apa?"

"aku takut kau meninggalkanku…" lirihnya.

Chanyeol bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengakui ketakutan berpisah dengannya.

"siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu?"

"lalu kemarin kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa kita selesaikan masalah kita… kau pikir aku tidak takut…"

"maaf…"

"benar kata eomma… setelah menikah banyak hal yang membuatku kaget begitu juga dirimu kan… aku kaget karena ternyata kau bisa marah… kau juga pasti kaget karena banyak sikapku yang makin banyak membuatmu kecewa…"

"aniya…"

"bisakah mulai sekarang kita jujur satu sama lain tentang apa yang kau suka dan kau tidak suka dariku Park…"

"…" Chanyeol mengangguk. "tapi kau juga harus sama… katakan apa yang kau tidak suka dariku jadi kita bisa sama-sama memperbaikinya…"

"…" Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam tangisnya lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"ka… kita pulang… tidak enak jika Baekhyun melihat…"

Bohong. Saat mereka pergi Baekhyun melihatnya. Kyungsoo si galak yang tidak mau lepas dari pelukan suaminya. Pemandangan yang langka.

"aku tidak tahu Baek… setelah jadi istrinya sepertinya aku selalu ingin yang paling sempurna di hadapannya… tapi kau tahu kan sejak berpacaran aku tak pernah bisa jadi kekasih yang anggun atau lembut… sekali saja dia berkata tentang yang dia tidak suka dariku aku akan sangat sensitive dan sakit hati… aku takut dia meninggalkanku… aku takut…"

Kyungsoo sepertinya benar-benar sudah tergila-gila dengan suaminya.

* * *

Chanyeol tahu, Kyungsoo benci digoda. Tapi, setelah berbaikan seperti ini menyenangkan sekali menggodanya. Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang baru selesai mandi dengan rambut yang digulung handuk. Ia duduk di meja rias dan mulai mengoleskan serum wajahnya. Dari cermin ia melihat suaminya tengah tersenyum.

"ada apa?"

"ani… istriku sangat cantik…"

"huhhh…" Kyungsoo merengut dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, menutrisi kulit di malam hari.

Chanyeol tidak bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo lagi, mala mini tidak boleh bertengkar lagi. Ia ingin beranjak keluar. Tapi, baru saja akan membuka pintu, Kyungsoo mengagetkannya.

"ya… kau mau kemana?"

"keluar…"

"kemana?"

"ke dapur sayang… memangnya kemana?"

"awas saja kalau kau berani pergi keluar…" Ancamnya.

Chanyeol ingin tertawa. Kyungsoo masih takut ditinggalkan?


	4. Chapter 4

**MOMENT**

* * *

**ADIK YANG SEHUN TUNGGU**

(Ada sedikit cerita jongin ahjusshi hehe… Bahan cerita kalau-kalau nanti pengen dilanjut...)

* * *

"heyyy… bangun… ini sudah mau jam 6…" Chanyeol bisa mendengarkan itu, ia juga bisa merasakan tangan kecil yang menggoyangkan pinggangnya yang kala itu tubuhnya terbaring miring dengan tangan memeluk guling.

"ehmmm…" Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, bukannya bangun ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"ishhh…"

Ya, itu Kyungsoo yang kesal.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bangun. Membuatkan sarapan, sedikit membersihkan rumah dan tugas terberatnya adalah membangunkan suami tercintanya sebelum akhirnya harus berjuang kembali membangunkan putri tidur di keluarga kecil mereka.

"baik… tidur lagi dan aku tidak akan membangunkanmu…"

"awww…"

Chanyeol menjerit. Kyungsoo tadi mencubit pinggangnya.

"ya… kau tega sekali… masa setiap pagi memberiku cubitan… kau tahu pinggangku sudah biru-biru…" Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"salah sendiri tidak mau bangun…"

Kyungsoo bukannya merasa bersalah malah sekarang mengambil guling yang Chanyeol peluk dan memukulkannya.

"setidaknya gunakan caramu yang paling romantic untuk membangunkan suami…" ujar Chanyeol lembut.

"apa jika memakai cara itu kau akan bangun…"

"tentu saja?"

"kau mau cara yang seperti apa…" tantang Kyungsoo.

"ini… hehe…" Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya di bibir..

"ahhh… kau mau aku sembur dengan air dari mulutku…"

"ya…"

"cepat mandi… aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu…"

"sayang…"

"hemmm…"

Kyungsoo sedikiti kesal. Suaminya tidak pernah sekali suruh langsung jalan.

"bagaimana dengan program adik untuk Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"…"

"Sehun sudah besar… tidak salah kan kalau kita memberinya adik…"

"…"

Kyungsoo masih diam dengan bantal di tangan yang tadi ia akan bereskan.

"kau tidak berpikir hanya akan punya anak tunggal kan… bukankah itu akan membuat Sehun kesepian nantinya…" Chanyeol masih sabar menunggu jawaban istrinya yang masih mematung. "sayang…" Chanyeol takut istrinya stress pagi-pagi.

"sebenarnya…"

"hemmm…"

"apa ada sesuatu?" Chanyeol sedikit khawatir melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo. "apa susah? Bukankah selama ini kita baik-baik saja dan tidak menggunakan apapun termasuk untuk pencegah kehamilan…"

"bukan itu…" geram Kyungsoo.

"lalu?"

"arghhh… kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya… engngng… sebenarnya sejak Sehun usia lima tahun aku sudah memikirkan hal ini… tapi aku terlalu malu mengatakannya…"

"apa? Hahaha… Ya Tuhan sayang… kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya…" Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping, membuat bantal yang dipegang Kyungsoo jatuh ke kasur. Hal yang paling disukainya setiap pagi ya seperti ini. Memeluk si cerewet judes yang suka pura-pura tidak mau dimanjakan.

"kau pikir aku perempuan yang selalu meminta hal semacam itu duluan…"

"semacam apa?" goda Chanyeol tepat di depan muka Kyungsoo, sementara tangannya masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"ishhh…" Kyungsoo mendorong suaminya hingga pelukannya lepas. "mandi sekarang juga… aku akan membangunkan putrimu…"

"kita…"

"iya…"

Kyungsoo tidak jadi membereskan tempat tidur. Ia merasa wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Sementara Chanyeol merasa ini pagi terindah di minggu ini. Terbukti dengan nyanyian keras dari dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

"jadi aku bisa punya adik tahun depan?"

Sehun yang sedang diikat rambutnya itu malah berbalik dan membuat ibunya sedikit kesal karena harus mengulang lagi menyisirnya.

"iya sayang jadi diam dulu… ibu sedang mengikat rambutmu…"

"tapi kenapa lama sekali…" keluhnya.

"karena mendapatkan adik itu butuh waktu yang lama… adik harus tumbuh dulu di perut ibu… baru nanti dikeluarkan kalau sudah jadi bayi…"

"aku tidak mengerti…"

"nanti setelah dewasa pasti mengerti… nahhh… sudah siap anak ibu… ayo kita sarapan…"

Kyungsoo mengelus rambut panjang putrinya dan menyuruhnya ke meja makan.

"ayahhh…"

Si kecil langsung berteriak kegirangan melihat ayahnya sudah siap di meja makan. Chanyeol sudah berkemeja hanya saja belum terkancing sempurna begitu pun dasinya. Karena itu tugas Kyungsoo setelah sarapan nanti.

"muachhh…" Sehun mencium pipi ayahnya yang sudah mencondongkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"anak ayah girang sekali…" ia mengelus sayang kepala anaknya.

"ibu bilang tahun depan aku akan punya adik… benarkah?"

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

"huuhmmm…" Chanyeol mengangguk. "jadi…"

"uh?"

"mulai nanti malam… jangan merengek minta tidur di tempat ayah atau ibu…"

"kenapa?" Sehun langsung lesu.

"ishhh…"

Kyungsoo mulai kesal karena Chanyeol menjebak dirinya sendiri dengan jawaban konyol dan ujung-ujungnya Kyungsoo yang harus menjelaskan.

"adik bayi untuk bisa tumbuh di perut ibu harus tenang… dan…" Kyungsoo pusing, ia memelototi suaminya yang sudah angkat tangan.

"Sehunnie betul-betul ingin adik?"

"iya…"

"kalau begitu… Sehunnie harus jadi kakak yang baik… sekarang duduk dulu… sarapan lalu cepat belajar ke sekolah…"

"lalu soal tidur?"

"nanti ibu jelaskan saat pulang… OK!"

"huuhmmm…" si kecil mengangguk. Satu permasalahan selesai. Tinggal menghajar Chanyeol yang belum.

* * *

"jangan bicara macam-macam di depan dia Park… kau tahu kan dia sedang aktif bertanya sekarang…"

Kyungsoo sengaja memakaikan dasi sedikit kencang membuat suaminya sedikit terkcekik, tanda kesal.

"iya maaf…" ia mengelus rambut istrinya. Mencium keningnya. Seblum suaminya benar-benar mengambil tas kerja dan jasnya, Kyungsoo menyerahkan jam tangannya.

"ngomong-ngomong… kau tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sangat-sangat rendah.

"kalau aku bilang lupa bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo tahu suaminya sedang menggodanya. Sudah cukup pagi ini ia merasa malu tadi.

"tidak apa-apa… tidak penting… aku mungkin akan malam dengan sehun, jongin, dan so hee saja… kau makan malam saja di luar…" Kyungsoo pura-pura pasrah dan meninggalkan suaminya di kamar.

* * *

"ayah…"

Sehun dari tadi terus saja bertanya ini itu, ayahnya di sebelahnya sudah hafal dengan nada 'ayah…' yang diucapkan anaknya itu tanda sedang banyak rasa penasaran.

"iya sayang kenapa lagi?" Chanyeol melirik sesaat sebelum kembali focus pada kemudinya. Sehun di sampingnya memainkan ponsel ayahnya. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan sabuk pengamannya. Selalu begini pemandangan setiap pagi di mobil kesayangan seorang park Chanyeol.

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak boleh tidur dengan ayah dan ibu jika ingin punya adik…"

"Sehunnie akan mengerti saat Sehunnie dewasa nanti…"

"dewasa?"

"iya… saat Sehun sudah sebesar so hee unnie…"

"aishhh…"

Chanyeol sedikit terkikik mendengar dengusan anaknya. Nama So Hee sangat sensitive bagi seorang Park Sehun.

"sayang…"

"hemmm…"

"nanti malam ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibu… kau tidak mau memberi kado? Padahal kami sudah berencana akan memberikanmu adik agar tahun depan kau bisa mendapatkannya…"

"memangnya apa yang harus Sehunnie kasih?"

"terserah Sehunnie saja… masa kado bilang-bilang…"

"boleh aku peluk dan cium ayah ibu saja? Hehe…" Sehun tertawa.

"ya… itu tidak seru…"

"jadi ayah ingin diberi apa?"

"apa saja yang Sehunnie kasih ayah dan ibu akan menerimanya…"

"baiklah… aku nanti akan mencari yang cocok…"

* * *

Rasanya baru tadi pagi ayahnya mngantarkan dirinya ke sekolah. Ini sudah masuk jam dua siang lagi dan dia bisa segera pulang ke rumah. Ia sebetulnya kesal, kenapa sudah kelas tiga begini ayah dan ibunya belum juga memberinya ponsel, padahal jika diberi ia bisa memastikan siapa yang akan menjemputnya hari ini. Siapa tahu Jongin oppa yang menjemputnya.

"ib… ahjumma…"

Sehun hamper saja berlari untuk memeluk perempuan yang ia akan teriaki 'ibu' tadi. Ternyata yang datang bukan ibunya.

"hallo Sehunnie… ayo kita pulang…"

Perempuan itu, ahjumma itu menyuruh Sehun naik ke mobil di sebelah kursi kemudi.

"kenapa ahjumma yang menjemputku… ibu kemana?"

"ibu sedang ke dokter… dan nanti malam kita akan malam bersama jadi unnie disuruh ibu menjemputmu sayang…"

"begitu ya…" Sehun berujar lesu lalu naik ke mobil setelah pintunya dibukakan sang ahjumma yang meng'unni'kan dirinya itu.

"apa ibu sakit?"

"tidak… ibu katanya ada urusan sedikit dengan dokternya… ngomong-ngomong Sehunnie ingin diajak kemana dulu?"

"bisakah kita pergi ke toko yang ada hadiahnya… aku ingin membeli kado untuk ayah dan ibu… tapi…"

"tapi kenapa?"

"aku takut uangku tidak cukup… dan aku tidak tahu harus membeli apa…"

So hee, ahjuma itu tersenyum.

"sepertinya unnie tahu harus membawa sehunnie kemana…"

"kemana?"

* * *

"ini ayah dan ini ibu… lucu sekali…"

"benarkan… dan ini cukup dengan uang jajanmu kan?"

"iya ahjumma… emmm… terimakasih…" si kecil sangat berpikir hingga akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"sekarang ayo unnie traktir… Sehunnie mau ice cream?"

"heeuhmmm…"

Mereka pun berakhir di sebuah café yang memiliki meu utama ice cream-ice cream enak.

"ahjumma…"

Sehun membuat so hee berhenti sejenak menyendokan ice creamnya.

"apa benar ahjumma akan menikah dengan Jongin oppa…"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"apa ahjumma tidak takut?"

"huh?"

"jogin oppa kan pria jahat… dia itu suka jahil… pemalas… dia juga sangat suka tidur…"

"…"

"kenapa tidak menikah dengan Luhan ahjusshi saja… dia kan sangat tampan… pintar… dia juga punya rumah yang besarrrrrrrr sekali… luhan ahjushhi juga sangat baik… dia suka membelikan baju… sepatu… ahhh… dia juga sangat suka mentraktir sama seperti ahjumma… ahjumma cantik dan luhan ahjusshi tampan… pasti sangat cocok… nantinya akan seperti ayah dan ibu…"

"begitukah?"

"iya…" Sehun semangat mengangguk. Masa bodoh dengan raut wajah sohee. "jadi ahjumma jangan menikah dengan jongin oppa…"

"tapi sepertinya aku tetap akan menikah dengannya… bagaimana?"

"…"

Sohee sebetulnya ingin tertawa melihat muka cemberut di depannya tapi ia tak tega.

* * *

"hunnie…"

"ibuuu…" Sehun berlari memeluk ibunya.

"unnie…" Sohee tersenyum.

"sohee-ya… gomawo sudah menjemput Sehun…" Kyungsoo lalu membalas pelukan putrinya. "hunnie tadi di jemput so hee unnie?"

"iya… tadi ahjumma menjemputku…" tidak lama ia berbisik. "kenapa ibu menyuruh nenek sihir yang menjemputku… kenapa bukan jongin oppa…"

Kyungsoo kaget mendengarnya dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

"nanti malam kita bicara arra…"

"…" Sehun mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"apa dia menyusahkanmu?"

"anni…" So hee membantu Kyungsoo membereskan belanjaannya ke dapur. "dia hanya bertanya apa unnie sakit atau tidak dan kenapa harus ke dokter…"

"maafkan anak itu jika bicara yang aneh-aneh terutama soal Jongin… dia terlalu dekat dengan Jongin sedari bayi… jadi ya begitu…" Kyungsoo tidak enak hati dengan kekasih dari adik sepupu suaminya itu.

"aku memakluminya unnie… hanya saja aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin dengan Jongin…"

"kenapa?"

"dia seperti tidak tertarik jika aku membahas pernikahan…"

* * *

Keluarga kecil Park Chanyeol sudah berkumpul di meja makan apartemennya. Tidak terlalu sepi karena selain mereka bertiga ada juga Jongin dan So hee disana.

Jongin adalah adik sepupu Chanyeol yang sejak kuliah membantunya di kantor. Ia juga sekarang yang mengisi apartemen Chanyeol sebelumnya. Jadi wajar jika Jongin begitu dekat dengan Sehun.

Mereka memotong kue ulang tahun pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lalu makan malam. Jongin pun memberikan hadiah kepada iparnya itu dan bisa dibilang sangat menggelikan. Jongin memberikan tiket menonton konser music yang bisa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo gunakan untuk kencan, katanya.

"ini hadiah untuk ayah dan ibu…" Sehun memberikan bungkusan kadonya.

"apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"ibu buka saja dulu…"

Kyungsoo pun membuka kado dari puteri mereka. Isinya ternyata dua buah gantungan ponsel berbentuk Tom & Jerry.

"kenapa tom & jerry?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"karena itu mirip ayah dan ibu… ayah dan ibu selalu bertengkar tapi kalian tidak pernah saling menyakiti…"

"hahaha…" Jongin terbahak.

"kau belajar seperti itu dari mana sayang?" Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir.

"di internet…"

* * *

"kau tadi yang menjemput Sehun?" Jongin bertanya pada so hee yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kebetulan sedang membereskan dapur.

"begitulah… dia sepertinya sangat cemburu padaku…"

"wae?"

"kau tahu… haha… dia menyuruhku agar menikah dengan luhan ahjusshi… jangan dengan jongin oppa… begitu katanya…"

"benarkah… dasar bocah itu…"

"Jongin-ah…"

"hemmm…"

"aku harap kau bisa memastikannya… aku butuh kepastian… kalau kita hanya berlama-lama pacaran dan kau sendiri tidak pasti lebih baik kita berhenti di sini…"

"So hee-ya… ini bukan tempat yang pas untuk membicarakan hal itu…"

"benar… tapi kau harus tahu aku lelah… tadi siang aku sudah menceritakan masalah kita pada Kyungsoo unnie…" Sohee terlihat kesal. "aku ingin melihat Sehun dulu…"

* * *

"tom & jerry lucu sekali…" Chanyeol terbahak dan mengacungkan ponsel miliknya serta milik Kyungsoo yang telah dipsangi gantungan tersebut.

"separah itukah kita?" Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"makanya… panggil aku yang romantic…"

"aishhh…" Kyungsoo menaruh ponselnya di nakas dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"sayang…"

"hemmm…"

"tadi kau ke dokter?"

"iya…"

"apa katanya… bukankah selama ini kita hanya memakai sistem tanggal…"

"bukan masalah itu…"

Kyungsoo urung berbaring. Ia malah menatap suaminya.

"lalu?"

"jika aku hamil lagi… aku akan sangat merepotkanmu…"

"kenapa?"

"dokter bilang kandunganku sekarang sangat lemah…"

Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja aku tak akan pernah merasa kerepotan… dan mengenai kehamilan… itu hakmu sayang… kau yang punya rahim dan kau yang boleh menentukannya…"

"aku hanya takut…" Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan pelukan ketakutan Kyungsoo.

"takut apa?"

"jika tidak berhasil kau akan kecewa…"

"aku lebih kecewa jika itu membuatmu menderita…"

"gomawo…"

Satu yang pasti terjadi, sampai pagi Chanyeol harus memeluk istrinya itu.

"selamat ulang tahu pernikahan sayang… aku mencintaimu… terimakasih untuk selalu jadi istri yang bisa menemaniku… selalu ada untuk aku dan Sehun…" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dan membisikan kata-kata tersebut.

"kau pria terbaik Park…"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar gumaman itu. Ia membawa dirinya dengan Kyungsoo yang masih dipeluknya untuk menyandarkan dirinya ke kepala ranjang yang nyaman.

Pemandangan setiap tahun di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo yang tidur di pelukan Chanyeol dan tidak boleh dilepas.

* * *

Next chap…

Sehun punya ponsel

Jongin oppa batal menikah?

Chansoo lagi deh hehe… masih nyari momentnya.


	5. Chapter 5

MOMENT

* * *

memorabilia

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana sekarang ia harus bersikap. Ujian baru saja diumumkan. Seperti biasa ia meraih peringkat pertama di kelasnya, sedangkan untuk sekolah ia ada di peringkat 2. Chanyeol mengagetkan semua orang, ia ada di peringkat 5 di kelas, dan untuk umum dia ada di urutan ke 12.

"tirulah chanyeol… carilah kekasih yang pintar maka kau akan pintar juga…"

Kyungsoo malu. Gurunya baru saja membuat seisi kelas menggodanya.

"semoga ujian universitas kalian bulan depan berjalan lancar…"

"nde songsaenim…"

* * *

"kau jadinya mengambil jurusan apa?"

"aku tidak tahu…" Kyungsoo menyuapkan makan siangnya. Sementara chanyeol memainkan minumannya. Sebagai perayaan, hari ini mereka makan siang di restoran.

"bukannya kau ingin masuk jurusan teknik?"

"aku sudah tidak minat…"

"apa maksudnya?"

"aku tidak tahu… aku benar-benar pusing memikirkan itu… lebih baik kau makan makananmu Park… dan jangan banyak bicara … aku lapar…"

Mungkin Kyungsoo masuk bulannya.

Chanyeol bisa apa, hanya menuruti apa kata Kyungsoo kan?

"apa kau benar-benar serius dengan hubungan ini?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba membuat chanyeol kaget.

"nde? Tentu saja… memangnya kenapa?"

"kalau kau serius padaku… aku tak akan mengambil jurusan yang terlalu berat… jadi jika menikah nanti aku akan diam di rumah dan mengurus rumah…"

"huh?"

"aku tidak berminat membagi tenagaku dengan pekerjaan lain jika sudah menikah… mengurus rumah tangga itu tidak mudah… itu yang kupelajari dari ibuku jadi…"

"hehehe… kau tahu… kau sangat manis…" chanyeol mencubit pipi kyungsoo.

"ya… apa-apaan…"

"aku sangat serius… dan tentu saja aku sangat terharu mendengar apa yang baru saja kau katakan… apa perlu kita menikah saja?"

"ya… kau pikir menikah segampang yang kau katakan… tidak… kau harus lulus kuliah dulu… kerja… baru kau boleh melamarku…"

"apa artinya kau sudah mengakui kalau aku kekasihmu?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"katakan kau menyukaiku…"

"aku membencimu…" kyungsoo mencoba focus kembali pada makanannya. Tapi bukan chanyeol namanya jika menyerah.

"bagaimana kalau aku kuliah di luar negeri dan aku lupa sudah janji akan menikahimu… aku bertemu gadis cantik disana?"

"aku tidak yakin ada gadis bodoh yang mau denganmu…"

"aku tampan…"

"tapi kau bodoh…"

"berarti benar aku tampan?"

"yakkk…"

"hahaha…"

* * *

"ingat… hanya boleh chanyeol… pria yang boleh masuk ke apartemenmu…" ibunya memperingatkan Kyungsoo yang baru menempati apartemennya. "chanyeol… jaga kyungsoo untuk eomma…"

"nde ommonim…"

Kuliah di kampus berbeda, beda gedung apartemen membuat chanyeol dan kyungsoo semakin dekat. Chanyeol akan menumpang makan di apartemen kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo dengan suka rela setiap minggu akan membersihkan apartemen chanyeol.

"kita menikah saja bagaimana? Aku hampir lulus kan?"

"tidak… sudah kukatakan syarat untuk melamarku kau harus bekerja setelah lulus kuliah…"

"bagaimana kalau aku terlambat lulus… penelitianku benar-benar menguras waktu…"

"ya kau bersabar… toh aku masih disini…"

"benar kan kau hanya akan menikah denganku?"

"yang disini selalu memegang janji siapa Park…?"

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja pulang kerja dari perpustakaan pusat. Setelah lulus ia bekerja disana.

Ponselnya bordering.

"ya Park…"

"sayang kau sudah selesai… maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu…"

"iya tidak apa-apa… kau dimana?"

"aku sudah di kereta… nanti aku ke apartemenmu…"

"hemmm…"

"kau ingin kubawakan sesuatu?"

"ani…"

"baiklah… hati-hati… sampai ketemu…"

"hemmm…"

* * *

Chanyeol sudah bekerja sekarang. Menurut kyungsoo beruntung sekali ia memiliki chanyeol yang idealismenya tinggi itu. Ia baru tahu chanyeol begitu idealis ketika masuk kuliah.

Chanyeol penyuka music tapi ia malah masuk teknik. Menurutnya music itu bagian dari hidupnya, tapi ia perlu punya sesuatu yang bisa menunjang hidupnya di jalan yang berbeda tanpa harus menyingkirkan dunia yang dia suka.

Dia kuliah dengan baik sekaligus berkontribusi besar dalam kegiatan teman-teman bandnya yang mulai masuk dapur rekaman. Ia mundur dari bandnya dan menjadi penulis lagu untuk mereka. Parahnya Kyungsoo sudah dikenalkan pada mereka dengan status calon istrinya.

Tapi Kyungsoo senang…

Chanyeol sekarang bekerja disebuah anak perusahaan besar. Ia mati-matian agar bisa bekerja di tempat itu. Idealism chanyeol semakin jelas dimata kyugsoo. Chanyeol bukanlah orang miskin, ia punya orang tua dengan banyak koneksi di sana sini, temannya juga banyak yang bisa membantunya jika ia benar ingin bekerja di posisi enak.

"kau mau kan menungguku beberapa tahun lagi?"

"hum?"

"aku mungkin akan sedikit lama bisa bekerja setelah lulus nanti… mencari pekerjaaan bukan hal yang mudah… kau pasti tahu kan…"

"…"

"aku hanya akan kerja dengan usahaku sendiri dan di tempat yang aku inginkan… aku tidak mungkin mau atau meminta bantuan pada siapapun untuk bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan… jadi…"

"iya… aku mengerti… lakukan apapun yang menurut hatimu Park…"

"tapi awas kalau kau berani menikah dengan orang lain…"

"makanya cepat selesaikan tugas akhirmu…"

Kyungsoo sebetulnya terharu sekali jika chanyeol sudah mencurahkan apa isi hati dan kepalanya seperti itu. Tapi ia gengsi untuk menunjukan rasa sayangnya. Ia hanya menjitak kepala pria itu.

Posisi chanyeol sekarang tiduran di pahanya. Ia suka menghabiskan minggu sore seperti ini. Tapi tidak mungkin ia menyuruh chanyeol dengan 'park… tidurlah di pahaku…"

Tapi, memang dasar chanyeol yang suka seenaknya. Ketika kyungsoo duduk selonjoran dia akan langsung berlaku seperti anak kecil dengan menaruh kepalanya tiba-tiba di paha kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo kesal tahu harus pulang sendiri seperti ini. Chanyeol sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan projek di kantornya. Ia sudah berhasil dengan projek pertamanya, perusahaan menyukainya dan sekarang ia benar-benar sibuk. Ia jadi sering lembur dan kyungsoo terpaksa pulang lalu makan malam sendiri. Tapi, yang kyungsoo suka adalah kebiasaan chanyeol yang masih sempat datang ke apartemennya. Menaruh makanan lalu mencium keningnya sekalipun ia sudah tertidur.

Kadang kasihan juga. Apartemen kyungsoo dan chanyeol lumayan jauh. Chanyeol tidak mau punya mobil kecuali nanti membeli sendiri. Kyungsoo menceritakan ini pada orang tuanya. Orangtua kyungsoo bangga mendengarnya. Mereka bilang, chanyeol benar. Kyungsoo memang harus menikah dengan chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila ketika melihat pedagang kopi di pinggir jalan.

Suasana musim dingin sangat ia rindukan dan sebentar lagi akan datang. Setiap musim dingin mereka akan berjalan malam dan berakhir di pedagang kopi itu. Kyungsoo akan menceramahinya habis-habisan karena minum kopi hampir setiap waktu dan chanyeol akan menghentikan ocehannya dengan hal-hal romantic yang kyungsoo suka. Kyungsoo sangat suka dipeluk, dicium, dan apapun itu asal dengan chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memasukan password apartemennya. Ia akan menyalakan lampu tapi tidak jadi. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia sudah tahu wangi siapa itu.

"kenapa sudah pulang… bukannya tadi masih di kereta?"

"…"

"ya… lepaskan aku… aku lapar…"

Tidak ada jawaban dan tangan itu masih setia melingkar di perutnya.

Ia tunggu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya chanyeol melonggarkan tangannya. Kyungsoo menyalakan lampu. Begitu berbalik.

"Ya Tuhan… kau kenapa…"

Chanyeol benar-benar kacau. Mata merah, berkeringat, wajah pucat. Chanyeol demam.

"kau sudah makan?"

"…"

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo dengan gelengan.

"ayo cepat… kau harus berbaring…"

Rasanya seperti punya bayi besar jika chanyeol sakit. Dia susah sekali makan. Untunglah tidak dengan malam in. ia penurut. Mulai dari makan, minum obat, dan akhirnya disuruh tidur pun dia lakukan.

* * *

"soo… sayang bangun…"

Kyungsoo samar-samar mendengar suara. Lama-lama ia rasakan tepukan di pipinya.

"kau sudah bangun?"

Ia langsung meraba kening chanyeol begitu sadar.

"ahhh panasnya turun… jangan kerja dulu…"

"ani… aku cuti sampai hari minggu…"

"huh?"

"gomawo…"

Kyungsoo masih belum sepenuhnya konek dengan dunianya. Kepalanya masih menyuruhnya tidur. Tapi…

"aku sudah menemui orang tuamu… mereka bilang aku sudah cukup mapan sekarang… kalau kau sudah siap… kita temui orang tuaku…"

"…"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

"bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak berisi cincin. Itu cincin yang pernah kyungsoo minta padanya. Iseng-iseng dia pernah berkata, "kau boleh menikahiku kalau melamar dengan cincin itu…"

"kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"huh?"

"ini tidak romantic park… aku baru bangun tdur… setidaknya aku ingin dilamar dengan dandanan yang cantik… ahhh impianku…" keluhnya. Bohong, hatinya menjerit-jerit ingin memeluk pria itu.

"hemmmm…" chanyeol tersenyum, "tapi kau paling cantik saat seperti ini…"

"bohong sekali… sudahlah aku mau mandi…"

Kyungsoo ingin menjerit tapi tidak mungkin.

"tunggu…" chanyeol menahannya. "tatap aku…"

"lepas…"

"iya atau tidak?"

"iya…iya… puas?"

"tidak… kau belum menjawab dengan benar…"

"hemmm… baik park chanyeol aku mau menikah denganmu…" kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli malu atau bagaimana karena ia tiba-tiba saja memeluk chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol rupanya berani melamar Kyungsoo setelah perusahaan memutuskan memutasi dirinya ke kantor cabang yang baru. Chanyeol langsung ditaruh di posisi penting bahkan perusahaan memberi kelonggaran baginya untuk merekrut pegawai sesuai keinginannya. Termasuk ketika ia menaruh Jongin sebagai asistennya. Itu pun karena Jongin handal dan menurut Chanyeol itu akan jadi pengalaman bagi Jongin di samping masa kuliahnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa jadi istri sebelum waktunya ketika…

"kenapa membawaku ke sini… kau mau membeli mobil?"

"hemmm…"

"lalu?"

"ya tentu saja kau yang pilih…"

"aku tidak mengerti… mobilmu ya seleramu Park…"

"pilih yang kau sukai nona… aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli mobil lebih dari satu…"

"maksudmu?"

"yang kau sukai untuk kita dan cukup untuk anak-anak kita nantinya…"

"baiklah… aku akan pilih yang paling mahal… untukku dan anakku nanti bukan…?"

"kitaaaaaa!"

* * *

Kyungsoo lelah. Upacara pernikahan hingga resepsi benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Selesai acara ia dan Chanyeol langsung peulang ke apartemennya. Seminggu yang lalu barang Chanyeol memang sudah dipindahkan ke tempatnya.

Lucunya mereka juga sudah saling menyetujui beberapa kesepakatan. Misalnya. Setelah menikah karena Kyungsoo memutuskan akan jadi ibu rumah tangga, jadi Chanyeol wajib memberi kyungsoo sehari me time untuk dia keluar rumah seharian agar tidak bosan. Hari libur dalam satu bulan wajib megunjungi orang tua mereka. Chanyeol wajib makan malam di rumah jika tidak lembur. Dan banyak kesepakatan lain yang mereka sudah sepakati sebelumnya.

Kini, ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur setelah mengganti gaunnya dengan piyama. Tanpa peduli Chanyeol sudah masuk atau belum ke apartemennya ia memilih tiduran.

Ya, ia memang memejamkan matanya karena lelah tapi tidak dengan pendengarannya. Ia mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, lalu di tutup. Kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka… ya kurang lebih begitu, satu kesimpulannya Chanyeol mungkin sedang berganti pakaian. Terakhir ia merasakan seseorang sudah berbaring di sebelahnya.

"sayang… kau sudah tidur?"

"…"

"kau pasti lelah… malam ini aku tidur denganmu… ini seperti mimpi… tolong jangan tending aku ya… aku kan suamimu jadi tidak mungkin kurang ajar…"

Sebut Kyungsoo tak tahu malu. Matanya masih terpejam dan tiba-tiba saja ia memiringkan badannya memeluk Chanyeol yang sedang bermonolog itu.

"aku punya guling hidup…" gumamnya. Chanyeol tentu saja tersenyum mendengarnya.

Mulai malam ini, separuh hidup mereka adalah milik pasangannya.


	6. Chapter 6

MOMENT

* * *

JEALOUS... MONGGU-YAAA

* * *

Memasuki usia sekolah dasar, kyungsoo merasa Sehun semakin centil saja. Dia mulai mengenal tawar menawar soal merias rambut dan berpakaian.

"pokoknya hari ini aku mau memakai bando saja… oya bu… aku boleh kan bawa baju ganti?"

"huh?"

"jongin oppa akan menjemputku kan siang ini… kata ayah aku boleh main sepulang sekolah nanti diantar jongin oppa jadi…"

"jadi kenapa?"

"ibu… aku rasa jongin oppa itu yang jadi pangeran di musical yang kita lihat seminggu lalu…"

"huh?"

"jongin oppa sangat tampan… ibu aku mau jadi Cinderella… dan jongin oppa pangerannya…"

Ya Tuhan… apa Sehun-nya menuruni sifat ayahnya terlalu banyak. Gen tinggi dia dapatkan, apa harus dengan sifatnya juga. Menurut beberapa mitos, anak pertama terlalu banyak mirip ayah menjadi tanda seorang suami begitu mencintai istrinya. Ah… tidak bagaimana bisa, mungkin benar chanyeol terlalu mencintai kyungsoo.

"sayang… jongin ahjushi… dia bukan pangeran… dia pamanmu…"

"tapi jongin oppa tampan…"

"ingat.. anak kecil tidak boleh berpikir yang aneh-aneh ok!"

"ahhh ibu menyebalkan… pokoknya aku mau pakai bando yang ini… dan aku mau bawa baju ganti…"

* * *

Ditemani gurunya, Sehun berganti pakaian. Ia lalu diantarkan menemui jemputannya.

"Jongin oppa…"

"hallo sayang…" Jongin menerima pelukan anak kakak sepupunya itu. "terimakasih…" Jongin juga memberikan ucapan terimakasih pada gurunya yang pamit pergi setelah mengantar Sehun tadi.

"ayah mengizinkan aku main hari ini…"

"tapi kita ke apartemen oppa dulu ya… oppa lupa memberi makan monggu tadi pagi…"

"begitu ya…" Sehun manyun tapi mengangguk.

* * *

"Hunnie tunggu sebentar ya disini dengan monggu… makanan monggu habis… oppa mau membelinya dulu sebentar…"

"…" Sehun mengangguk lagi.

Setelah yakin jongin pergi, Sehun menatap monggu sinis. Ia melipat tangannya di dada.

"heh… kau tahu… harusnya sekarang aku sedang makan ice cream dengan jongin oppa… bukan disini… selalu saja karena kau… aku ini cinderellanya jongin oppa… bukan kau… aku cantik… kau jelek… dasar…"

Sehun gemas seakan monggu itu maunusia yang bisa dicubit pipinya.

"ikut aku…"

Monggu juga seakan mengerti baru dihardik Sehun jadi ia menurut saja. Sehun menyuruh monggu mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

"duduk…"

Monggu dengan tampang sedih duduk.

"kata jongin oppa kau belum makan… kau sudah mandi belum?" sehun mengambil selang di pinggir closet.

"…"

"kita mandi ya?" Sehun tersenyum dan di mata monggu terlihat begitu jahat.

* * *

"Sehunnn…"

Tidak. Jongin sudah datang dia segera melemparkan selang yang sedang di pegangnya.

"bagaimana ini…" sehun kalang kabut. "semua gara-gara kau…"

Toktoktokkk..

"hunnie… kau di dalam?"

"ahhh… iya oppa hunnie disini…"

"monggu kemana?"

"…"

"hunnie… kau sedang apa?"

Terpaksa ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"oppa…" Sehun membuat jongin khawatir karena sudah basah air mata.

"kau kenapa?"

Jongin kaget karena monggu keluar dari pintu kamar mandi itu. Monggu langsung mengekor di kakinya ketakutan.

"ada apa ini?"

"huaaaaaaa…."

Sehun menangis keras, monggu makin mengerat di kakinya.

Jongin tidak mengerti. Ia menggendong sehun yang masih menangis dan memberi monggu makan.

Bahkan menikah pun belum, tapi ia sudah seperti punya dua orang anak.

Mengurus monggu sambil menggendong sehun tidak mudah. Selesai mengurus monggu kini ia mengajak sehun bicara.

"sehunnie kenapa?"

"…" yang ditanya hanya diam dengan mata bengkaknya.

"katanya kita mau main… makan ice cream kan… kita berangkat sekarang ya…"

"…"

Diam tanda iya.

Tapi, tidak. Begitu duduk di mobil, sehun menyuruh jongin mengantarkannya ke rumah saja.

* * *

"ada apa?"

Kyungsoo heran begitu pulang anaknya langsung masuk kamar dengan mata bengkaknya.

"aku tidak tahu noona… tadi aku tinggal sebentar membeli makanan monggu… saat aku datang dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan monggu yang ketakutan… sehun menangis… aku sendiri khawatir…"

Sepertinya kyungsoo pintar menebak.

"aku kira ini tak akan terjadi… sudahlah sehun baik-baik saja… kau sudah makan belum… kau ambil sendiri saja jika lapar…"

"belum… tapi sepertinya aku makan di luar saja… chanyeol hyung menyuruhku ke kantor lagi sore ini…"

"baiklah… hati-hati…"

* * *

"apa yang sehunnie lakukan pada monggu?"

"aku memarahinya…"

"kenapa?"

"gara-gara dia jongin oppa selalu mengabaikanku…"

"monggu itu peliharaannya paman sayang… jadi wajar paman khawatir padanya…"

"tapi aku lebih cantik dari pada monggu bu… ibu jahat… ibu juga sayang monggu kan… aku mau jadi anak ayah saja…"

Sehun ngambek artinya anak itu akan mendiamkannya sampai ayahnya pulang. Kyungsoo memilih mendiamkannya juga.

* * *

"iya… hunnie lebih cantik dari monggu karena hunnie manusia…"

"tapi kenapa semua bilang monggu lucu…"

"karena monggu hewan yang lucu…"

"dia jelekkk… dia perebut jongin oppa…"

"sayang… hunnie tidak boleh seperti itu… itu namanya jahat… hunnie mau jadi peri jahat?"

"…"

"jongin ahjushi akan semakin sayang monggu jika hunnie seperti itu…"

"hiksss…"

"kenapa menangis?"

"sehunnie peri jahat…" suaranya sudah habis dipakai menangis jadi terdengar serak.

"bukannn… sehunnie Cinderella cantik…"

"tapi jahattt…" suaranya makin hilang.

"jadi anak ayah tidak boleh begitu lagi ya?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengelap air mata anaknya itu dengan jarinya.

"huhhh dasar anak ayah…" kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamar mencibirnya.

"ayah…" sehun memeluk ayahnya erat. Malu.

* * *

sebelum post yang sehun ponsel sama kyungsoo hamil yang ini aja dulu ya hehe... nuhun terimakasih buat yang sudah baca... yang ngarep ini jadi rated M haha... maaf banget aku gak bisa haha... gak berani... jadi nyerempet aja ya...bahahaha... kurang lebihnya silakan komen aja...


	7. Chapter 7

Moment

* * *

Saat Ayah Pergi

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan bagi kyungsoo ketika chanyeol medadak ditugaskan ke luar negeri. Bukan apa-apa, jika itu pada awal atau akhir bulan. Saat tengah bulan di minggu ke2 seperti itu namanya masalah. Sehun punya jadwal berenang di minggu ke 2, dan hanya dengan ayahnya dia menurut.

"sayang ayo bangun…"

"ughhh…"

Benar kan?

Jadwal berenang biasanya membuat sehun semangat tapi ketika ayahnya tidak ada dia akan berubah jadi seperti ini. Susah dibangunkan dan pasti ujung-ujungnya batal pergi.

"hari ini jadwal renangmu sayang…"

"aku mau bolos…"

Sehun masih mempertahankan pelukannya pada guling.

"kan ada ibu…"

"aku mau renang dengan ayah…"

"ayah kan sedang kerja…"

"ya sudah bu nanti saja minggu depan…"

"baiklah… ibu akan telepon ayah jadi nanti ayah sedih karena hunnie-nya tidak menurut pada ibu…"

Sehun bangkit.

"baik… aku mau berangkat… tapi…"

"uhm?"

"pulangnya aku mau ice cream…"

"kau gampang demam sayang…"

"ya sudah tidak berenang…"

"baiklah… cepat mandi sendiri… ibu siapkan yang lainnya…"

* * *

Tidak ada chanyeol di rumah itu sepi. Apalagi hari minggu seperti ini. Biasanya pagi-pagi sekali rumah ini sudah ramai dengan bercandaan suami dan anaknya yang tak kenal lelah itu.

Bahkan masak pun sekarang malas rasanya. Kyungsoo hanya memasukan potongan buah dan jeli berbentuk lucu ke dalam kotak makan sehun. Ia juga mengambil beberapa cup pudding dan botol susu kecil. Bekal Sehun berenang pun sudah siap. Tinggal menyiapkan bajunya.

"sayang sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo melihat Sehun yang sudah memakai kaos dan celana pendeknya. Setelan santai seperti biasa.

"bu… pulang nanti kita kemana?"

"kita makan di luar ya… ibu sedang malas memasak…"

Kyungsoo memasukan baju renang dan baju ganti Sehun ke dalam ransel puterinya itu.

"ayah kapan pulang?"

"sepetinya lusa… tadi pagi-pagi sekali ayah hanya mengirim pesan agar Sehunie berenang…"

"apa aku tidak cukup tinggi bu?"

"hahaha… olahraga itu supaya sehun sehat bukan hanya tinggi…" Kyungsoo menyerahkan ranselnya. "ibu siap-siap sebentar… Sehunnie ambil sepatu sendiri ya…"

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikan sehun yang kali ini berenang dengan pelatih berenang temannya. Terlihat sekali tidak bersemangat si anak ayah itu.

Satu jam kemudian sehun pun selesai dari acara berenang dan main-mainnya. Ia menghampiri kyungsoo yang sudah siap dengan handuknya.

"ibu lapar…"

"iya… ayo makan ini dulu…"

"jungkook-ah ayo kemariii…" Sehun berteriak sambil berbalik. "ibu… Jungkook akan terlambat dijemput ibunya… apa dia boleh ikut kita dulu?"

"hum…"

"ayo kita makan…"

"annyeong hasseyo… jungkook imnida…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat bocah itu membungkuk.

"jungkook teman sekelasnya sehunnie kan?"

"iya… bibi boleh aku ikut dulu dengan bibi? Ibu akan terlambat menjemput… teman-teman yang lain sudah akan pulang…"

"tentu saja… sekarang kalian makan dulu bekalnya ya…"

"uhmmm… pudingnya enakkk…"

Jungkook tersenyum menikmati pudingnya.

"karena ibuku pintar memasak…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat sehun dan temannya yang makan sambil bercanda sambil sesekali bergosip tentang teman mereka.

Selesai makan kyungsoo mengajak kedua bocah itu ke ruang ganti. Sehun dibantu kyungsoo sedangkan jungkook merasa malu jadi tidak mau dibantu. Mereka pun berpisah ke ruang ganti.

Kyungsoo menelepon ibunya jungkook dan mengatakan agar menjemput jungkook di pusat perbelanjaan saja. Mereka akan makan siang di sana.

Saat di dalam mobil kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kembali melihat kedua bocah di kursi penumpang itu masih saja asyik mengobrol.

* * *

Sehun sudah makan ice creamnya hari ini. Jungkook pun sudah dijemput ibunya.

Mereka sampai di rumah menjelang malam. Tidak ada ayah tandanya kyungsoo dan sehun bebas di salon. Kyungsoo senang sehun tidak rewel dia justru kelihatan bahagia saat kukunya diberi kutek.

"ibu sehun tidak mau cuci tangan…"

"kenapa?"

"nanti kuteknya hilang…"

"tapi nanti kalau tidak cuci tangan banyak kuman…"

"tapi bagaimana kuteknya?"

Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng. Sehun masih memandang kagum jari-jarinya ternyata.

"kalau hilang nanti kita ke salon lagi… lagi pula kuteknya tidak akan hilang karena cuci tangan sayang…"

"benarkah?"

"iya… ayo cepat cuci tangan… gosok gigi…"

* * *

Seperti biasa, saat chanyeol tidak ada maka sehun akan tidur di kamar orang tuanya.

Kyungsoo sudah berbaring sambil memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol tidak juga menelepon. Sehun sendiri sudah berpiyama lengkap dan siap tidur, tapi ia masih memandang jarinya.

"ibu…"

"hemmm…"

"kalau ayah pulang besok dia pasti kaget melihat kukuku…"

"hahaha… tidak…"

"kenapa?" sehun tidak suka. "ini kan cantik…"

"karena kuku ibu juga sering begitu…"

"ishhh… ayah sayang ibu atau aku sih…"

"ayah sayang kita…" kyungsoo meraih sehun agar bersandar di dadanya. Ia mengelus rambut sehun yang mulai panjang poninya itu.

"ibu…"

"hemmm…"

"ayah sangat tampan kan…"

"huh? Tentu saja…"

"tapi lebih tampan jongin oppa…"

"tentu saja lebih tampan ayah… ahhh… kalau jongin oppa mu dan jungkook… mana yang lebih tampan?"

"ungngngngng…"

"sehunnie kenapa bingung?"

"karena jungkook tampan…"

"haha… dasar… anak ibu kenapa jadi genit begini sih…" kyungsoo gemas mencubit hidung anaknya.

"ibu…"

"emmm…"

"tidak ada ayah pasti sepi sekali…"

"iya… ibu juga rindu sekali…"

"aku juga sangat rindu… kenapa ayah tidak menelepon…"

"kata pak Lee ayah sibuk…"

"harusnya kita yang ikut kesana kenapa pak lee… ayah menyebalkan…"

"sehunnie harus sekolah… jadi ayah tidak mengajak kita…"

Kyungsoo merasakan matanya yang mulai berat. Ia tertidur. Sementara sehun masih betah terjaga, sesekali berguling kesana sini.

Drrtttt

Ponsel ibunya bergetar. Ia melihat 'ayah tampan' tertera disana.

"ayahhh…" ia girang langsung mengambil ponsel itu.

"hallo…"

"ayah…"

"sayang kenapa kau yang mengangkat… ibu kemana?"

"ibu sudah tidur…" sehun melihat ibunya yang terlelap.

"ohhh… sehunnie berenang hari ini?"

"uhmmm aku juga ke salon bersama ibu… sekarang kukuku jadi cantik…"

"wahhh ayah tidak melihatnya…"

"kata ibu ini tahan lama jadi ayah pulang nanti kukuku masih cantik…"

"baiklah… ayah penasaran sekali… ayah merindukan kalian…"

"kami juga… kata ibu dia rindu sekali pada ayahhh…"

"benarkah?"

"emmm… kata ibu ayah juga yang paling tampan…"

Sehun bisa mendengar ayahnya terkeukeuh di sana.

"tentu saja ayah yang paling tampan…"

"ayah kapan pulang?"

"kemungkinan besok malam…"

"cepat pulang… disini tidak ada ayah rasanya sangat sepi…"

"iya… ayah juga sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya… sehunnie tidak makan ice cream kan tadi…?"

"aku makan…"

"apa sekarang pusing?"

"sedikit…"

"ya sudah kau harus tidur… jangan sampai demam… ingat jangan makan ice cream dulu seminggu ini janji…?"

"iya janji…"

"ibu benar-benar sudah tidur?"

"iya…"

"cium ibu…"

Sehun bingung lalu mencium kening, hidung, pipi, dan bibir ibunya. Semua suruhan ayahnya. Sehun pun membisikan…

"selamat malam ibu cantik…" sesuai dengan intruksi ayahnya.

"sekarang sehunnie tidur… peluk ibu… arra…"

"nde… selamat malam ayah… good night…"

"good night… jalja… ayah sayang kalian…"

Setelah menaruh ponsel ke nakas di pinggir tempat tidur dekat lampu itu sehun pun memeluk kyungsoo dan mulai tidur. Sehun tidak tahu saja, sedari tadi kyungsoo memang tidur tapi tidak dengan kupingnya. Ia tersenyum mendengar celotehan anaknya dan suaminya itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo berniat membangunkan sehun yang harus ke sekolah, tapi begitu menyentuh badannya ia langsung cemas. Sehun demam.

Semua pasti gara-gara kemarin. Sehun gampang demam jika sudah terkena air seperti kehujanan atau berenang lalu makan ice cream.

"sayang… bangun dulu…"

"ung… ibu aku pusing…"

"ibu ambil kompres fever dulu sebentar…"

Kyungsoo mengabil kompres demam seperti plester itu dan menempelkannya di dahi sehun. Ia meminumkan sirup penurun panas sebelum kemudian sehun berakhir di gendongannya.

Beginilah jika sehun sakit dan ayahnya sedang pergi. Biasanya chanyeol yang menggendong bayi besar mereka.

Kyungsoo juga kesulitan membujuknya supaya makan. Ia kelelahan dan akhirnya memilih menggendong sambil duduk saja. Sehun sendiri masih menempelkan kepala di pundak ibunya. Karena lelah mungkin akhirnya membuat kyungsoo ketiduran. Ia tidak sadar kalau chanyeol pulang dan sudah masuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pemandangan di sofa apartemennya itu. Ia tahu pasti sehun demam. Ia meraih sehun dari gendongan ibunya yang tidur.

"ayah…"

Hap

Sehun berpindah sekarang.

"anak ayah sakit?"

Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Tapi demamnya sudah turun. Chanyeol pun membuka plester kompres di kening anaknya itu.

"ayah rindu sekali padamu…"

"sehunnie juga…" ia memeluk ayahnya erat di gendongannya.

Sepertinya kyungsoo mulai bangun. Ia tersenyum melihat sehun yang sudah seperti koala menempel pada ayahnya itu.

"kau sudah bangun?"

"hemmm… kau baru datang?"

"iya… pekerjaannya sudah selesai jadi aku cepat-cepat pulang…"

"sehunnie kemari… ayah masih capek… sehunnie dengan ibu dulu…"

"tidak mauuu…"

"sudah tidak apa-apa… aku tidurkan dia dulu…"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi… ahhh aku lupa belum memasak…"

"sudah tidak apa-apa malam ini kita pesan saja… kau juga pasti seharian lelah menggendongnya…"

Masih menggendong sehun ia mendekati kyungsoo dan mencium keningnya.

* * *

Sehun sudah tidur. Chanyeol pun sudah mandi. Ia melihat kyungsoo membawa satu kotak ayam, sepertinya pesanan baru saja datang.

"rasanya seperti saat pacaran dulu… makanan daruratnya ayam…" ia duduk di karpet dimana kyungsoo menaruh ayam dan botol cola.

"kau mau pakai nasi…"

"iya bawa saja…"

"kau tahu anakmu rewel sekali jika kau tidak ada…"

"kau cemburu?"

"tentu saja… setiap hari selalu ingin ayah… tapi kalau aku pergi rasanya dia tidak serewel itu padamu…"

"tapi dia selalu bilang… ayah apa kau bisa melakukannya sebaik ibu…?"

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja karena kau ibu terbaiknya…"

Chanyeol memakan ayam yang sudah kyungsoo siapkan dengan nasi dan sausnya itu.

"apa kau tahu jungkook teman sekelasnya?"

"ya… dia sering berenang bersama kami… tadi juga pasti ada kan?"

"hemmm… aku bertanya padanya siapa yang lebih tampan… jongin oppanya itu atau jungkook… dan jungkook menang… dia genit sekali…"

"oh iya… ngomong-ngomong tentang jongin… apa kau tahu?"

"apa?"

"kudengar dia putus dengan sohee…"

"benarkah?"

"hummm… jongin masih takut berkomitmen sepertinya…"

"sayang sekali… padahal sohee gadis yang baik…"

"tapi tetap kau lebih baik…"

"itu karena aku istrimu…"

"apa sehun begitu merepotkan seharian kemarin?"

"tidak begitu… ia senang sekali bisa diajak ke salon…"

"sepetinya dia lupa ingin melihatkan kuku cantiknya karena sakit…"

"dia mulai les bahasa inggrisnya minggu depan…"

"emmm… apa jadi di tempat yang kau maksud waktu itu?"

"iya… disana kurasa yang terbaik untuk anak seumurannya… lagi pula ada temannya… jadi dia tidak terlalu kesulitan mencari teman baru…"

percakapan yang selalu terkesan aneh bahkan menurut kyungsoo sendiri. padahal sebenarnya banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan.

Selesai makan mereka bingung mau apa, jadilah mereka menonton film. Walaupun berakhir dengan kyungsoo yang tidur dipelukan suaminya itu.


	8. Chapter 8

Moment

* * *

Hamil lagi

* * *

Chanyeol mulai curiga. Sepertinya kyungsoo sudah hamil lagi. Dua hari terakhir wajahnya pucat, makannya sedikit, dan mulai muntah-muntah. Kyungsoo juga mulai sensitive dengan bau-bauan. Ia benci chanyeol memakai parfum.

"sayang tidakah kita harus ke dokter?"

"huh?"

"sepertinya adik sehun sudah mulai mengisi perutmu?"

"apa maksudnya?"

"masa kau tidak sadar dengan perubahanmu…"

"belum… kau tidak ingat terakhir aku bilang aku masih dapat…"

"tapi bulan kemarin kita melakukannya di masa suburmu…"

"ishhh… sudahlah berangkat sana… pagi-pagi sudah membahas yang seperti ini…"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kyungsoo gusar.

"baiklah… aku berangkat kerja dulu kalau begitu… maaf ya kau jadi harus mengantar sehun…"

"hummm…"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi suaminya yang harus berangkat super pagi untuk urusan proyek di luar Seoul.

"aku akan segera pulang sebelum malam…" Chanyeol mencium sayang istrinya.

Kyungsoo merasa berat melepas chanyeol pagi itu. Ia memeluknya erat.

"kenapa?"

"tidak… hanya saja aku merasa tidak ikhlas kau pergi kerja hari ini…"

"kau ingin aku cuti beberapa hari?"

"kalau bisa…"

"aku akan melakukannya tapi setelah urusan proyek ini selesai ok…"

"hummm…"

Chanyeol sendiri merasa berat pergi. Kyungsoo yang memanja itu langka, chanyeol suka itu. Tapi pekerjaan menunggunya.

* * *

Kyungsoo merasa akhir-akhir ini dirinya lelah. Tubuhnya sedikit-sedikit mengantuk, kepalanya juga sekali-kali pusing. Sehun juga akhir-akhir ini rewel, itu membuatnya makin pusing. Sehun biasanya mulai seperti ini ketika dia tidak enak badan. Kyungsoo tahu itu, tapi sehun sudah bukan bocah 2 atau 3 tahunan lagi. Jika tidak ada yang enak bisa bilang bukannya merengek dan menangis.

"aku tidak mau sekolah…" sehun menangis tidak mau dimandikan.

"ayo sayang jangan manja… sehuni sebentar lagi mau kelas empat…"

"sehuni capek…"

"kau sakit?"

"hikssss…" sehun kembali menangis.

"sehunie kenapa? bilang pada ibu ya… ibu juga sama sedang pusing sekarang… kalau sehunie rewel begini ibu makin pusing nak…"

Sehun bukannya berhenti malah semakin menangis. Ia ingin digendong, tapi ia tidak mau jika nantinya dimandikan.

"yasudah… ibu menyerah… terserah sehuni saja… ibu pusing sekarang…"

Kyungsoo berniat meninggalkan sehun sendiri di kamarnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia sudah tidak ingat apapun.

* * *

"ibuuuuuuu…" sehun yang tadinya sudah menangis sekarang makin histeris. Ibunya tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan tidak sadar. "eotokhe…."

Sehun masih menggoyang-goyangkan badan ibunya. Tangisnya juga tak berhenti.

"ayahhh…"

Ia ingat, ia harus menelepon ayahnya. Ia berlari ke kamar ibunya mencari ponsel ibunya.

"ayahhh…"

Sehun langsung histeris begitu ayahnya mengangkat telepon.

"sayang kenapa?"

"ayah… ibu tidak bangun-bangun… ayah aku takut…"

"sayang apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun bisa mendengar ayahnya khawatir disana. Tidak lama teleponnya ditutup sepihak. Sehun segera lari lagi ke kamarnya dimana ibunya masih tergeletak.

"ibu maafkan sehunnie… ibu bangun… ibu..."

* * *

"hallo… Jongin tolong kau ke proyek sendiri hari ini… bilang pada semua aku minta maaf tidak bisa datang dan kalau bisa tunda pertemun dua sampai tiga hari dulu…"

"kenapa hyung?"

"sepertinya terjadi sesuatu denga kyungsoo… sehun tadi menelepon dan menangis… kumohon…"

"baik hyung… aku akan lakukan yang terbaik…"

Chanyeol segera melepas memutar balik mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat orang-orang mengumpat.

"sayang kau kenapa…"

Ia menggumam. Matanya sudah merah. Tiba-tiba selintas keinginan kyungsoo yang tidak mengikhlaskan kepergiannya pagi tadi.

* * *

Chanyeol masuk ke apartemen dan langsung berlari ke kamar sehun dimana asal suara tangisan anaknya itu.

"sayang…"

Chanyeol langsung merengkuh tubuh kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya.

"ayo kita ke rumah sakit…"

Ia menyuruh sehun dan dituruti anaknya yang masih berpiyama dengan rambut panjangnya yang masih acak-acakan itu. Ia mengikuti ayahnya yang menggendong ibunya. Ia juga masih menangis. Orang-orang di lobi apartemen yang baru akan berangkat dan pulang juga tak kalah khawatir tapi chanyeol tak menjawab karena yang dipikirannya sekarang ia harus cepat-cepat sampai di rumah sakit.

Chanyeol menengok ke belakang. Istrinya belum sadar. Ia ingin bertanya pada sehun di sebelahnya tapi anaknya itu masih saja menangis.

Hingga akhirnya mobil menepi di rumah sakit. Dokter segera menangani dan chanyeol berusaha menenangkan sehun sekarang. Ia tidak tega melihat anaknya itu. Mata dan hidungnya sudah sangat merah.

"sayang sudahnya… ibu akan baik-baik saja… jangan menangis lagi…"

Chanyeol mengusap wajah sehun. Ia singkirkan rambut-rambut yang menempel di wajah putrinya yang lengket karena air mata itu.

"ibuuu…" lirihnya bercampur isakan. Suaranya sudah habis.

* * *

Chanyeol tersenyum lega begitu dokter memberi tahu dirinya bahwa kyungsoo memang benar sudah hamil lagi. Kurang lebih dua minggu usia janinnya. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan dokter di awal, kandungan kyungsoo lemah saat ini. Dokter menyarankan agar kyungsoo tidak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya sampai kandungannya kuat sekitar usia empat bulanan.

* * *

Chanyeol masih mengamati kyungsoo yang belum sadar. Tangan kanannya diinfus dan tangan kirinya dipeluk sehun yang kali ini juga tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis. Ini sudah hampir jam 12 siang. Ia juga ingat tanggung jawabnya. Ia memilih ke luar sebentar sambil mencarikan makanan untuk sehun.

"jongin… bagaimana?"

"semua setuju dengan usulanmu hyung… dan mereka mau mengerti keadaanmu… mereka memakluminya… aku tadi mencoba mempresentasikan apa yang sudah kita bahas waktu itu… aku bilang kalau design marketnya ada padamu tapi detailnya ya seperti yang kita bahas itu… jadi mereka sudah punya gambarannya…"

"syukurlah,,,"

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan noona?"

"dia belum siuman… tapi dokter mengatakan noonamu hamil lagi…"

"wahhh… selamat hyung… semoga noona dan bayi diperutnya sehat selalu…"

"terimakasih… ah iya… jangan beritahu keluarga dulu apalagi ibu kalau kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit… aku harus menunggu dia sadar dulu… dia akan marah… dia tidak suka membuat keluarga cemas…"

"baik hyung… kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku saja… aku juga sudah selesai… mungkin sore baru pulang… nanti aku mampir ke sana…"

"baik… sampai ketemu…"

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia melihat tangan kanannya terdapat infus, begitu menengok ke kiri ia melihat sehun yang memeluk tangannya sambil tertidur di kursi sebelah ranjangnya.

Sebenarnya sakit menggerakan tangan yang tertancap jarum infus itu, tapi ia ingin mengelus anaknya. Apa sehun menangis seharian, matanya merah bahkan pipi dan hidungnya juga.

"kau sudah sadar?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu dengan sekantong, sepertinya isinya makanan dan minuman. Chanyeol menghampirinya dan langsung menxium keningnya. Terlihat sekali kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"ada yang sakit?"

"…" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. "apa yang terjadi?"

"kau pingsan… sehun meneleponku… dokter bilang benar… kau hamil lagi sayang…"

"benarkah?"

"nde…"

"syukurlah… tapi kau… bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"jongin yang menanganinya… aku ingin menghubungi orang tua kita tapi aku tahu kau akan marah…"

"jangan… nanti saja…"

"baiklah… tapi ingat kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu… kalau ada yang sakit langsung bilang padaku…"

"arraso…"

Sepertinya perbincangan keduanya membuat sehun bangun juga. Ia langsung menangis dan memeluk leher ibunya.

"ibu baik-baik saja sayang jangan menangis lagi…"

"maafkan sehunnie…"

"tidak… ini bukan karena sehunnie…" Kyungsoo mengelus rambut sehun yang sedikit rapi karena chanyeol sebelumnya merapikannya.

"sayang ayo… sini ayah gendong… nanti ibu sesak kalau terus-terusan dipeluk…"

Untunglah sehun menurutinya. Ia sekarang digendong ayahnya tapi masih terisak dan meminta maaf pada ibunya.

"sehunnie nakal jadi ibu pusing…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia ingat tadi pagi sebelum dia pingsan sehun rewel.

Chanyeol hanya menyimak.

"ani… anak ibu pasti sedang tidak enak badan makanya tidak mau sekolah…"

"…" sehun mengangguk.

"kau sakit?" Tanya chanyeol.

"sehunnie capek…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengert. Sehun belum bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan tubuhnya dengan benar. Tapi ia mulai paham.

"lain kali bilang baik-baik ya sayang… jangan sambil menangis dan rewel tidak jelas…"

"iya… maafkan sehunnie…"

"ibu juga minta maaf ya sayang… pasti matamu sakit menangis seharian ini…"

"dia terus menangis dan memanggilmu…" chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan. Kinia ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak di gendongannya. "sayang… kau tahu… di perut ibu sekarang ada adik…"

"uh?"

"nde… sehunnie akan jadi kakak… jadi sehunnie harus jadi anak yang baik… jadi nanti bisa jadi kakak yang baik untuk adiknya…"

"ibu…" ia merangsek turun dari gendongan ayahnya. Chanyeol membawa gendongannya mendekat agar anaknya bisa meraih kepala ibunya untuk dipeluk. "aku sayang ibu…"

"ibu juga menyayangi sehunnie…" ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada chanyeol dan memberi senyumnya "dan ayah…"

* * *

"sehunnie sedang tidak enak badan… jadi tolong lap saja dengan air hangat… bajunya sebelum diberi piyama beri dulu kaos… celananya juga… pakaikan leggingnya dulu baru celana piyamanya… besok dia pasti belum mau pergi sekolah… jadi bawa saja baju gantinya satu pasang…"

"lalu?"

"jaketmu…"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"kau ingin makan sesuatu? Dokter bilang kau bebas makan apa saja…"

"aku masih belum nafsu makan…"

"tapi jam makan nanti kau harus makan… arra…"

"hummm…"

"sayang… mengenai kandunganmu… dokter menyarankan agar kau sampai empat bulan nanti tidak turun dari tempat tidur dulu…"

"benar kan… aku bilang akan sangat merepotkan…"

"jangan begitu… aku akan berperan sebagai suami yang baik sekarang… aku akan belajar melakukan apa yang selama ini kau lakukan untuk kami walaupun tidak sebaik dirimu… aku pikir mengambil seorang ahjumma untuk membantu di rumah juga tidak buruk… walaupun pasti ibu kita akan menawarkan diri merawatmu aku tahu kau akan keberatan…"

"Park… kemari…" lirih kyungsoo menyuruh suaminya mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ya, ia memberikan ciuman di bibir suaminya itu.

"jika ada waktu kembali ke masa lalu… aku ingin kembali ke masa dimana aku begitu mengecewakanmu… aku ingin memperbaikinya… aku ingin jadi wanita yang lebih layak untukmu…" kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, perlahan tapi jadi deras.

Chanyeol juga tidak pernah secengeng ini. Sekarang ia ikut menangis dan memeluk istrinya yang masih berbaring itu.

"kau tidak pernah sekalipun membuatku kecewa sayang… kau adalah wanita yang lebih dari layak untukku… aku yang belum smepurna karena belum bisa memberikan kebahagian sempurna untukmu…"

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku… sehun… dan calon anak kita ini ya…"

"itu tidak akan pernah terjadi…"

"chanyeol… aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Chanyeol tersenyum sekaligus terharu… ini pertama kalinya kyungsoo menumpahkan perasaannya yang begitu dalam secara terang-terangan… dan dia tidak memanggilnya 'park'.

* * *

Suster datang mengantarkan sehun kembali ke ruangan dimana ibunya dirawat. Matanya kini mulai mengecil, tidak sebengkak tadi lagi. Kyungsoo menyuruh suster mengompres mata sehun tadi.

"sudah sayang?"

"sudah ayah… ibu sehuni harus pulang dulu?"

"iya… hunnie dan ayah pulang dulu saja ambil pakaian… nanti kesini lagi tidur dengan ibu…"

Cup

Sehun mencium pipi ibunya.

"mulai hari ini sehunnie akan jadi anak ibu…" ia lalu mengalihkan bibirnya mencium perut kyungsoo. "adik bayi… kakak pulang dulu… jangan nakal… jaga ibu nde…"

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo tersenyum. Tidak terkecuali suster yang tadi membawanya.

"suster… kami akan kembali nanti malam… "

"baik… saya akan menjaga nona Park tuan…"

* * *

"nah… ini piyamanya… jangan lupa pakai dulu kaos dan celana ini sebelumnya…"

"siap ayah…"

"sehunnie sekarang gosok gigi dan cuci muka dulu… ayah akan siapkan air hangat untuk mengelap badannya…"

Chanyeol menikmati ini. Menikmati mengurus Sehun. Biasanya saat seperti ini hanya ketika kyungsoo ada keperluan di luar rumah. Tidak seribet ini karena kyungsoo sebelumnya sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

Untung saja sehun bersemangat untuk mandiri sekarang. Ia bahkan ingin mengelap badannya sendiri. Padahal mandi saja jika tidak dimandikan susahnya minta ampun.

"ayah ayo…"

"sebentar sayang… ayah sedang mengemas baju ibu… ehmmm… ah iya jaket…"

Jaket abu-abu itu…

Ya… itu jaket milik chanyeol. Jaket itu merupakan jaket yang pernah chanyeol pinjamkan pada kyungsoo saat SMA dulu ketika mereka pulang malam. Tapi jaket itu tidak pernah kembali ke tangannya. Ternyata kyungsoo menjadikan itu sebagai jimatnya saat merindukan chanyeol. Chanyeol lucu sendiri jadinya. Kyungsoo tdak akan pernah lepas dari jaket itu bukan hanya ketika chanyeol pergi dan tidak tidur dengannya. Saat harus pergi dan mengharuskan membawa jaket, kyungsoo lebih senang membawa jaket kebesaran itu. Begitu juga ketika sakit, ia harus memeluk jaket itu meskipun chanyeol ada di dekatnya.

* * *

Kira-kira kyungsoo menghabiskan seminggu di rumah sakit. Sepulang dari sana barulah ia memberitahukan pada keluarga tentang keadaannya. Chanyeol pun mengambil ahjumma yang jongin pakai untuk mengurus apartemennya. Alasannya tentu saja karena mereka kenal dengan ahjumma itu.

Kyungsoo tidak yakin akan sekuat ini jika bukan chanyeol suaminya. Ia harus berbaring selama empat bulan ke depan di ranjang.

Setiap pagi chanyeol akan menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Rasanya tiak mungkin jika badannya hanya di lap saja selama berbulan-bulan. Suaminya begitu telaten. Kyungsoo terkadang malu dan menangis. Awalnya sangat memalukan ketika ingin ke kamar mandi pun dia harus dipapah atau digendong. Berjalan sangat beresiko untuknya. Tapi, chanyeol selalu bilang bahwa ketika tua nanti bahkan itu akan menjadi kewajiban bagi seorang anak untuk mengurus orang tuanya. Jadi, kyungsoo tidak boleh malu karena chanyeol suaminya sendiri. Ketika chanyeol ada dikondisi harus seperti itu pun bukankah kyungsoo akan membantu chanyeol juga.

Chanyeol akan mencuci baju dirinya hingga sehun jika itu hari minggu. Karena, ahjumma hanya diminta membantu ketika hari kerja saja dimana chanyeol tidak bisa di rumah. Untungnya sehun sekarang juga berubah. Ia mulai bisa bangun sendiri, mandi sendiri. Pulang sekolah chanyeol mengandalkan jongin untuk mengantar sehun pulang ataupun ke tempat les dulu. Di rumah sehun akan menemani ibunya dan menghilangkan kebosanan ibunya itu.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya begitu mengenaskan sekarang. Tapi, ia ingat ada bayi yang harus dijaga dalam rahimnya. Ia kehilangan momen mengurus sehun kecuali menemaninya mengerjakan PR, itu pun di tempat tidurnya. Tapi, sehun selalu bilang kalau ia akan selalu baik-baik saja karena ada ayah. Ini demi ibunya.

"sayang… tadi aku bertemu dokter…"

"lalu?"

"karena kau menurut… kandunganmu sehat… jangan menyerah ya… demi semuanya… sehabis empat bulan dank au dipastikan boleh turun dari tempat tidur… aku janji akan meluangkan waktu untuk kita bertiga pergi bersama keluar…"

Chanyeol begitu sabar. Bahkan di saat selama Sembilan bulan kyungsoo hamil dokter menyuruhnya jangan menyentuh dulu istrinya itu. Kyungsoo terkadang merasa kasihan.

"bagaimana kalau aku mengizinkanmu mencari perempuan lain selama Sembilan bulan ini… aku takut kau merasa terbebani…"

Chanyeol tahu itu hanya becandaan.

"bahkan kau benar-benar menyuruhnya pun aku lebih ikhlas kau suruh bunuh diri saja…"

"aku serius Park…"

"aku juga serius… jadi diamlah, ok!"

* * *

Haaaa ini ngawur gak sih ceritanya? Yang sehun dikasih ponsel entar ya… hehe aku masih panjangin ceritanya.


	9. Chapter 9

Just fyi: saya membuat fanfic ini selain biar bisa diaminin tokoh chanyeolnya haha… saya juga suka marsha and the bear… kalau lagi nulis sehun, yang dipikiran ya si marsha. Nyebelin gemesin gimana gitu haha…

Moment kali ini kita balik ke sehun pas masih balita sekitar 4 tahunan, dulu ya…

oh iya makasih buat komen komennya ya semuanya...saya baca

kalo mau...yg kirim pm maaf ya karena jarang dibuka ffn ini sm aku kecuali pas mau post ff,langsung mention aja MeyChan1212. saya lagi sok sibuk jd ini yg dipost yg udah ada aja dulu. yang kemarin masih belum aku kelarin.

Insya Allah bulan puasa aku kelarin yg lainnya. maaf ya kalo ngawur ceritanya...

* * *

moment: Suami lagi Sok Sibuk

* * *

Kalau boleh jujur, Kyungsoo ingin protes pada suaminya. Chanyeol sudah sangat sibuk di kantor dan sekarang ia menambah kesibuknnya dengan kembali terlibat dalam bandnya. Sebagai pencipta lagu. Setelah berhenti dari bandnya itu, kyungsoo memang tidak melarang jika chanyeol masih aktif bermain music. Ia juga bisa merasakan jika hobi suaminya dilarang, sama saja dengan ia yang tidak bisa lepas dari memasak, belanja, dan ya sesekali bernyanyi meskipun itu hanya di karaoke bersama sahabat-sahabanya. Tapi 'me time' yang chanyeol miliki sebulan sekali untuk berkumpul dan bermain music bersama temannya itu kini berubah jadi seminggu sekali. Jadi, senin sampai jumat chanyeol sibuk di kantor, sabtu ke studio, minggu siang baru ada untuk dirinya dan sehun.

"aku akan ke rumah orangtuamu besok… mereka bilang merindukan sehun…" kyungsoo menaruh piring berisi rebusan sayuran dan telur dadar itu di meja makan. Menu diet suaminya. Kadang kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan Chanyeol, dia mau membentuk badan seperti apa lagi. Baginya, Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu berotot itu sangat seksi. Banyak otot kotak-kotak di perut malah menyeramkan.

"besok? Kenapa tidak hari minggu saja…"

"hari minggu aku harus ada di rumah… kau lupa ya kalau baekhyun dan kris akan datang…"

"ahhh iya… maaf sayang aku lupa…"

Kyungsoo manyun. Sejak semakin sibuk Chanyeol jadi banyak lupanya.

"jangan-jangan kau juga lupa hari ini kau harus menemaniku ke dokter…"

"uhm?" chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "ahhh… aku ingat sayang… hari ini jadwal sehun ke dokternya…"

"syukurlah kalau masih ingat…"

Chanyeol menangkap nada berbeda dari cara bicara istrinya itu. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi sehun yang sedang aktif berlarian itu sudah bangun rupanya. Bocah menggemaskan itu lari keluar dari kamarnya menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sarapan.

"hallo sayangnya ayah… good morning…"

Chanyeol menyapa sehun yang sudah ada di pangkuan ibunya.

"mau…"

Sehun menunjuk piring ayahnya.

Tidak cukup buruk ternyata pagi ini. Walaupun suasana hati Kyungsoo sedang tidak baik, ia senang melihat sehun yang lahap makan sayur disuapi ayahnya. Padahal Sehun selama ini benci dan rewel makan sayur.

* * *

"Park… aku berangkat ya… aku sudah masak jadi tidak perlu makan di luar…"

"kau naik taksi kan?"

"tidak… aku ingin naik bis saja… sehun sudah empat tahun… ia butuh banyak pengalaman interaksi dengan banyak orang…"

"baiklah… tapi hati-hati ya… pulang nanti aku akan menjemputmu… maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengantar…"

"uhmmm…"

"kau tidak memaafkanku?"

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan… sudah dulu ya… aku akan berangkat sekarang…"

Kyungsoo segera menutup teleponnya. Sepertinya suaminya sudah menangkap acara protesnya.

Ia segera menggendong sehun yang sudah cantik dengan baju musim panasnya. Hadiah dari baekhyun ahjumma.

* * *

Awalnya sehun anteng-anteng saja, tapi tiba-tiba saat matanya melalui jendela bis menangkap toko yang menyajikan cake di etalasenya, ia mulai rewel.

"ibu… cake…"

"uh?"

"cake… berry…"

"iya… nanti kita beli…"

"sama ayah…"

"iya…"

"sekarang…"

"nanti sayang ok… sekarang kita harus ke rumah nenek dulu… nanti disana pasti banyak cake, berry, permen,… ah ice cream…"

"sekarang… hiks…"

Ya, Kyungsoo tahu ini akan berakhir dengan tangisan. Putri cantik di pangkuannya itu mulai menunjukan acara rewelnya selain dengan makin kencangnya tangisan ia pun mulai tidak bisa diam. Berat, sehun sudah berat sekarang. Banyak bergerak seperti ini ya makin berat.

Sehun berhasil membuat semua mata menatap ke arah ia dan ibunya. Ia menangis dengan terus menyebut cake dan berry.

"sayang sudah ya… lihat… semua orang melihatmu… malu…"

"cakeeeeee berryyyyy…"

Sehun masih saja menangis hingga bis berhenti sejenak di halte berikutnya. Kebetulan kyungsoo saat itu memilih duduk di bangku panjang belakang. Di halte ini seorang ibu sepertinya naik dengan menuntun anak kecil seumuran sehun tapi dia pria. Mereka duduk di sebelah kyungsoo dengan tersenyum sebelumnya.

"kenapa menangis?"

Sehun sukses menurunkan intensitas tangisnya. Ia menatap ahjumma itu lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher kyungsoo. Ia malu, apalagi kyungsoo menggodanya.

"hunnie lihat… kalo anak pintar harus seperti ini… tidak menangis…"

Kyungsoo mengelus pipi anak kecil yang terus menatap punggung sehun yang menangis itu. Sehun meliriknya sesaat dengan isakan yang masih keluar. Ia lalu sembunyi lagi malu. Tanpa peduli sehun yang masih malu kyungsoo akhirnya mengobrol dengan ibu anak kecil itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo memencet bel apartemenya. Chanyeol tampak segar sepertinya habis mandi, celana pendek dan kaos putih serta rambut basah. Tampan, tapi sayang suaminya sedang mengesalkan sekali.

Chanyeol ingin meraih sehun yang tertidur digendongan istrinya itu. Tapi, kyungsoo tidak bicara apapun langsung membawa sehun ke kamarnya.

"sayang maafkan aku… aku benar-benar sibuk di studio tadi…" chanyeol menyusul kyungsoo yang menaruh sehun di kasur.

"emmm…"

Chanyeol tahu istrinya ngambek. Ah, ini salahnya.

Kyungsoo belum membersihkan badannya. Ia sengaja bermain dengan sehun yang sedang tidur. Menggesekan hidungnya ke hidung mancung anaknya itu atau menciumi pipinya. Chanyeol gemas melihatnya, ia juga berbaring menyamping menatap sehun dan istrinya.

"sayang maafkan aku…"

"…"

"kau selalu memarahiku jika mengganggu sehun tidur dengan menciuminya seperti itu… kenapa sekarang kau malah melakukannya…"

"…"

"sayang…."

"…"

"ibu sehun…"

"…"

"nyonya Park…"

"…"

"darling…"

"Park… kau tau itu menjijikan…"

Haha… Chanyeol berhasil.

"iya sudah aku memaafkanmu tapi jangan diulangi lagi… kau membuatku menunggu 2 jam tadi… kau tidak tahukan kalau sehun rewel seharian ini…"

"benarkah?"

"ya… dan itu hanya gara-gara kau…"

"kenapa aku?"

"karena kau selalu membawa cake berry untuknya…" kyungsoo mencibir suaminya dengan tatapan sinis tapi tidak lama ia tersenyum dan mencium sehun gemas. Sehun terlihat tidak nyaman tidurnya sekarang. "harusnya hari ini kau ikut kami… tadi di bus dia menangis sangat keras… tapi berhenti begitu ada anak pria seumurannya yang naik… sepertinya dia malu…"

"sayang sekali…"

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya hendak mencium sehun tapi begitu diekat malah mencium pipi istrinya.

"kau bau…"

"tentu saja karena aku belum mandi… bodoh…"

Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri dan mencubit pipi kyungsoo.

"yaaaaa…"

Sepertinya kyungsoo berhasil membuat sehun bangun.

"ayah…"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar mata bulatnya begitu si anak ayah itu bangun.

"um?" chanyeol sedikit sesak karena sehun memeluknya kencang.

"aku ingin cake berry…"

"iya… besok kita beli ok…"

"sekarang…"

"sudah malam sayang…"

"aku mau sekarang…" ia melepas pelukannya dan mencari pembelaan dari kyungsoo. "bu…"

* * *

Sehun memang sedikit tidak sabaran. Kyungsoo pun mandi terburu-buru tadi. Sekarang kyungsoo juga terpaksa harus menyetir karena sehun ingin digendong ayahnya terus-terusan.

"sepertinya cake shop di ujung jalan sana masih buka…"

Ya, sehun sukses membuat orang tuanya kewalahan mala mini. Setelah berputar beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka menemukan toko yang masih buka. Padahal anak itu hanya makan satu potong saja. Alasannya manis.

"dietmu gagal tuan Park…" ledek Kyungsoo ketika mereka menuju jalan pulang.

"anakku tidak suka ya kalau aku diet…" ia menggusak rambut sehun yang sudah terlelap.

"lagi pula untuk apa diet-dietan… badanmu sudah bagus begitu…"

"benarkah?"

Chanyeol mulai menggodanya. Menyebalkan.

"kalau kau bukan suamiku tentu saja aku tidak akan membenarkannya… kau menyebalkan sekali…"

"tapi aku rasa aku harus turun 3 kg lagi… ototku masih ada yang ingin kubentuk juga…"

"awas saja sampai badanmu seperti taecyeon aku akan membunuhmu…"

"kenapa? Itu kan seksi…"

"tapi mengerikan dimataku…"

"hahaha… aku pikir kau suka jika aku punya badan seperti itu…"

* * *

terimakasih buat adek cantik yg nangis diangkot gara2 pengen beli 'cemong' trus bikin opungnya kelimpungan.

pas ada anak kecil cowok yg naik jd dia berenti nangis malu malu gitu hehe ...hatur nuhun.


	10. Chapter 10

moment: Sehun harus bisa mandi sendiri!

* * *

Sehun mulai naik ke kelas dua. Usianya hampir tujuh tahun menurut kyungsoo setelah berdiskusi dengan chanyeol tentunya. Ini saatnya putrinya itu mandiri dan tahu batasan.

* * *

Sore itu kyungsoo mengajak sehun mandi bersama, berndam.

"sayang… sehunie sekarang sudah usia berapa?"

"tujuh…"

"sehunie tau artinya apa?"

"tidak… hanya tahu sehuni akan merayakan ulang tahun bulan depan…"

"sayang dengarkan ibu baik-baik ok!"

"uhmmm…"

"sehuni tau ini apa?" tunjuk kyungsoo ke dada anaknya. Sehun hanya diam. "ini namanya dada… nanti kalau sehun sudah besar… dada sehun akan seperti punya ibu…"

"benarkah?"

"tentu… sehunnie harus tahu… kalau tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh dada hunnie selain ibu…"

"ayah?"

"ayah tidak boleh juga karena ayah pria…"

"tapi…"

"iya… ayah tidak apa-apa jika menyentuh seperti saat menggendong atau saat memakaikan sehuni baju… tapi sehuni kan sudah besar jadi sudah harus bisa mandi sendiri pakai baju sendiri… sehuni tidak boleh sembarangan tidak pakai baju di depan orang… jongin ahsujhi misalnya…"

"kenapa?"

"karena sehunie anak perempuan… sehuni harus punya rasa malu… "

"lalu?"

"sehuni juga harus pakai celana dalam sendiri… hanya boleh minta bantuan ibu… jangan ayah… walaupun dia ayahnya hunnie tapi hunnie harus malu karena ayah pria sayang…"

"jadi hanya ibu?"

"emmm nenek boleh… bibi boleh… pokoknya perempuan yang sehunnie dan ibu kenal baik... sehunie boleh minta bantuan ayah… kakek… paman… pria yang ayah dan ibu kenal baik tapi jika keadaannya darurat saja sayang… seperti saat ibu sakit…"

"kalau berenang?"

"tentu saja tidak apa-apa sehunie ditemani ayah… tapi kan sehunie sudah mengerti sekarang kalau sehunie harus punya rasa malu… jadi ganti baju sendiri… minta ayah hanya menyiapkan saja baju gantinya…"

"apa ibu juga begitu?"

"iya… ibu hanya akan mandi bersama nenek dan sehunnie saja… sesama perempuan…"

"tidak boleh bersama ayah?"

"huh?"… "ehmmm karena ayah suami ibu tentu saja boleh… sehunnie juga kalau sudah besar sudah menikah nanti tentu saja boleh mandi bersama suami sehun nantinya…"

"lalu apa lagi bu?"

"kalau ada yang sehuni tidak kenal meraba bagian ini dan ini… sehuni harus teriak…" kyungsoo menunjuk bagian-bagian tubuh yang penting anaknya itu lindungi.

"kenapa?"

"karena itu tidak boleh… itu akan menyakiti sehuni…"

"benarkah?"

"ya… sehuni jangan takut… sehuni harus melawan jika ada orang yang berani seperti itu… sehuni juga harus bilang pada ayah atau ibu… karena dia berarti orang jahat…"

"lalu kalau ke dokter kan dia menaruh alat itu di dada bu…"

"itu tidak apa-apa karena ada ibu dan ayah di sana…"

"jadi harus ada ibu dan ayah… kenal ibu dan ayah?"

"iya… kurang lebih begitu… sayang ibu mengerti?"

"huuh… ibu kemari…"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan kepalanya. Sehun ternyata mencium pipinya dan menjahilinya dengan busa.

* * *

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol bangga karena sehun cepat mengerti apa yang dinasehatkan pada anaknya itu. Sehun sekarang mulai mandiri. Mulai bisa mandi sendiri.

"kau sepertinya berhasil sayang…"

"tentu saja… sehun kan menuruni gen cerdasku…" Kyungsoo mengejek suaminya itu sambil menaruh sarapannya.

"ingat anak kita…"

"iya... dia genit kan itu baru genmu…"

"ya…"

"makanya jangan semua yang bagus kau akui karenamu…"

"iya… sehun kan hasil kerja sama kita bukan begitu?"

"kau pikir anak kita proyekmu…"

"proyek masa depan…"

"yayayaya… terserah tuan Park saja…"


	11. Chapter 11

moment: Cemburu

* * *

Kyungsoo menuntun sehun memasuki kantor suaminya yang sekarang semakin besar itu. Para pegawai memberinya salam mengenali anggota keluarga kecil bos mereka.

Tapi, saat keluar dari lift, kyungsoo seperti mengenali siapa perempuan cantik yang baru keluar dari ruangan suaminya dan sempat melewatinya itu.

Ya, ia berusaha tidak memperdulikannya. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa penasaran.

"ayah…"

Sehun langsung naik ke pangkuan ayahnya begitu kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan suaminya.

"tumben sekali kalian mampir…"

"apa kami mengejutkanmu?"

"sedikit…"

"kau sangat sibuk ya hari ini?"

"tidak… hanya ada satu proyek saja…"

"ayah… jongin oppa kemana?"

"sedang makan siang…"

"satu proyek tapi sampai tidak sempat makan siang…"

"hehe… kau kan sudah ada di sini jadi kita bisa makan siang bersama…"

* * *

Kyungsoo masih sangat ingat wajah perempuan itu. Sandara park namanya. Ia memang tidak kenal… tapi… perempuan itu berhasil membuat kyungsoo uring-uringan dan ingat masa SMAnya dulu.

"kenapa anak pria ribut sekali hari ini?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pada teman-temannya yang sedang asyik membaca tabloid keluaran terbaru siang itu.

"kyungsoo ya… aku lupa…" nana, salah satu gadis yang sedang asyik membaca majalahnya tadi kini menatap kyungsoo.

"apa?"

"kau benar-benar pacaran dengan chanyeol kan?"

Ih, kyungsoo risih kalau mendengar pertanyaan ini.

"ikut aku…" nana menyeret kyungsoo tanpa persetujuan gadis itu. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau menurutinya.

Nana membawanya ke persimpangan koriduor dimana banyak anak pria berkerumun di sana. Mengerumuni seorang gadis cantik yang sedang… berkumpul dengan gengnya chanyeol?

"itu namanya sandara park… bandnya sepertinya sedang mengundang band sekolah kita untuk tampil di ulang tahun sekolahnya… kau harus tahu… menurut yang aku dengar dia satu sekolah menengah pertama dengan chanyeol dulu… dia salah satu gadis yang disukai chanyeol…"

"…"

Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan celotehan Nana tentang sandara park dan chanyeol, pria yang-notabene-selalu mengaku kekasihnya itu.

Apa pedulinya sekarang? Kenapa ia jadi memperhatikan gadis itu. Cantik, manis, kurus, tidak terlalu tinggi tapi menarik. Sangat berbeda dengan kyungsoo kan?

* * *

Kyungsoo sepertinya makin curiga dengan chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. suaminya sepertinya sedang bahagia. Bukankah setiap hari juga begitu? Tapi menurut kyungsoo ada yang berbeda. Entah apa… sugesti mungkin.

Kyungsoo juga jadi merasa kurang kerjaan. Ia mencari sandara park hingga profilnya di internet. Ternyata sandara seorang interior desainer. Dia punya perusahaan yang lumayan terkenal. Masih single.

Oh tidak… kenapa dirinya sekarang merasa panas.

"sayang ada masalah?"

"tidak…"

Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol malas. Ia memilih tidur cepat. Masa bodo dengan the madu yang selama ini selalu ia siapkan untuk chanyeol sebelum tidur itu. Biarkan saja suaminya itu membuat sendiri. Piyama pun tadi tidak ia siapkan.

* * *

Kejadian ini berlangsung hingga lima hari. Tentu saja chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres, apalagi jongin sempat bercerita kalau kyungsoo sempat bertanya tentang proyek yang sedang mereka tangani saat ini. kerja sama dengan perusahaan apa saja dan siapa saja.

Chanyeol siang itu memilih pulang di saat jam makan siangnya. Kyungsoo yang baru saja menidursiangkan sehun yang baru pulang dari sekolah sedikit kaget. Untuk apa suaminya pulang tengah hari begini. Ada yang ketinggalan mungkin.

"kita harus bicara…" chanyeol mengisyaratkan agar kyungsoo mengikutinya ke kamar.

Kyungsoo sedikit takut. Chanyeol menatapnya begitu tajam.

"bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk jujur satu sama lain jika ada masalah?"

"…"

"akhir-akhir ini kau mengacuhkanku… aku tidak tenang bekerja…"

"…"

"apa aku punya kesalahan besar?"

"kau berniat berselingkuh kan?"

"apa?"

"jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa… dia… wanita itu… dia orang yang kau sukai saat dulu kan?"

"maksudmu?"

"aku tidak masalah jika itu saat kita… saat kau selalu bilang aku ini kekasihmu… kenyataannya sekarang aku istrimu… seharusnya kau berkata padaku jika kau berhubungan lagi dengan wanita itu… apa karena dia masih single jadi kau berniat mendekatinya lagi…"

"kyungsoo ya… apa maksudmu…"

"lihat kan… bahkan kau memanggil namaku sekarang…"

Chanyeol paling tidak ingin melihat kyungsoo menangis.

"sayang… iya maafkan aku,,, aku hanya tidak mengerti maksudmu apa… wanita itu… dan bagaimana bisa aku berselingkuh?"

"Sandara Park…"

"Ya Tuhan… apa yang kau pikirkan… perusahaan memang ada kerja sama dengan perusahaannya… dan sebatas itu… proyek ini sedang dikejar deadline makanya dia sering datang ke kantor… tapi demi Tuhan aku tidak berniat apapun… hanya sebatas rekan kerja yang dulunya kenal semasa sekolah itu saja…"

Chanyeol mengusap air mata kyungsoo dan berusaha selembut mungkin menjelaskan semuanya.

"tapi…"

"tunggu… bagaimana kau tahu aku pernah menyukainya?"

"cih… tentu saja semua anak di sekolah dulu sering memanasiku gara-gara dia pernah datang ke sekolah… mau tidak mau aku jadi mencari tahu tentangnya…"

"syukurlah…"

"apa maksudmu…"

"tandanya kau cemburu…"

"ish… siapa bilang aku cemburu? Aku hanya penasaran…"

"tapi sekarang kau cemburu kan?"

"tidak… aku hanya memikirkan nasibku dan sehun jika benar kau berselingkuh dengannya… aku akan membunuhnya… "

Chanyeol gemas langsung mencium istrinya itu. Walaupun berujung dengan cubitan.

"tidak akan… untuk apa aku berselingkuh jika menaklukan istriku saja aku belum bisa sepenuhnya…"

"nyatanya kau selalu terlihat sangat bahagia akhir-akhir ini…"

"benarkah? Tapi itu bukan karena dia… aku hanya bahagia karena akhirnya bisa pulang ke rumah bertemu anak istriku seperti biasanya…"

"pembohong…"

Gemas, apalagi kalau bukan karena itu. Chanyeol akhirnya memeluk kyungsoo dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua ke tempat tidur.

"ya…" kyungsoo mencubit chanyeol yang menimpanya.

"sakit…"

"kau mau apa…"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"ini masih siang park chanyeol dan aku tidak mau sehun bangun bertanya yang tidak-tidak… cepat menyingkir…"

"memangnya kau pikir aku mau apa?"

"ishhh… bajumu kusut… kau tidak mau ke kantor lagi memangnya?"

Kyungsoo mencari berjuta alasan dengan wajah yang sudah merah.

"aku tidak akan melepaskan nyonya ini sebelum memaafkanku… dia juga harus berjanji akan memberitahuku setiap dia cemburu dan tidak mendiamkanku seperti kemarin-kemarin… "

"tidak mauuu…"

"yasudah begini terus sampai nanti…"

"kau yang salah kenapa aku yang berjanji…"

"aku tidak tahu kau mengetahui soal sandara… lagi pula itu jaman dulu sayang… kau tahu kan jaman dimana kau melihat sesuatu yang menarik lalu menyukainya…"

"jadi menurutmu dia menarik?"

"menurutmu?"

"ishhh…"

"iya… tapi itu sebelum bertemu denganmu… setelah bersamamu memangnya aku punya gadis lain… tidak kan?"

"tapi tetap saja yang menarik dimatamu hanya gadis itu… dan perlu kau tahu… aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang yang menarik di jaman dulu…"

"aku?"

"kau tidak ingat aku tidak pernah bilang iya padamu…"

"tapi kau diam… diam tanda iya…"

"aishhh sudahlah… pergi sana… aku mau memasak… sehun harus makan sore nanti…"

"tapi kau memaafkanku kan?"

"…"

Chanyeol mengisyaratkan agar kyungsoo mengecup bibirnya. Kyungsoo menurutinya.

"jangan mengacuhkanku lagi…"

Kyungsoo mengecup kembali bibir suaminya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya yang masih ada di bawah tubuhnya itu.

"kau tahu… kau lucu sekali saat cemburu seperti ini… tapi kau membuatku tidak tenang seharian di kantor…"

"salahmu…"

"iya maaf…"

"sandara sangat cantik yah… tubuhnya semampai… sangat berbeda denganku…"

"siapa bilang… dibanding dia istriku lebih cantik… lebih menggemaskan… daripada tubuh yang semampai… aku lebih suka tubuh yang sedang aku peluk sekarang ini…"

"park…"

"hemmm…"

"kalau kau berniat selingkuh kau harus bilang padaku… jadi aku dan sehun bisa siap-siap membunuhmu…"

"tentu saja itu namanya bunuh diri… mana ada selingkuh bilang-bilang…"

Kyungsoo makin mengeratkan pelukan di leher suaminya itu. Sampai akhirnya suara sehun terdengar memanggilnya.

"ibuuuu…. Ibuuu dimana?"


End file.
